


Fate/5D's

by KR_Duelist



Series: Fate/5D's [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Duelist/pseuds/KR_Duelist
Summary: Long ago, there was a battle between the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Gods. But this was no ordinary battle that history simply records to be told by many generations. It was a secret war that no one knew about. A battle between seven Signers and seven Dark Signers with the help of legendary heroes from history. This was known as the Great Holy Grail War, which ended in the Crimson Dragon’s victory. Now the ancient battle between good and evil begins once again as the Crimson Dragon calls out to its champions while the Earthbound Gods prepare for their inevitable return. And the tale of the story begins with the adventures of one young man…
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Original Male Character/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Series: Fate/5D's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913167
Comments: 35
Kudos: 22





	1. Riding Duel! Acceleration!

**KRD:** Hello everybody! Kamen Rider Duelist here with an all-new story! And assisting me is none other than Gundam-Knight-Chris!

 **GKC:** Yo, peeps.

 **KRD:** So for this story, we have a new crossover and it’s a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s and Fate/Stay Night! ***record scratches***

 **GKC:** Yes, shocker. You were expecting him to bring back the old version of him with cards based on Haos Bakugan?

 **KRD:** I'm still ashamed of it to this day… even though the Haos Bakugan was a neat idea at the time…

 **GKC:** It was… but Pyrus is better. Fire Bakugan for life, yo.

 **KRD:** You just want everything to burn, don't you… -_-

 **GKC:** Not true! I just like blowing things up.

 **KRD:** That’s still a part of everything burning…

 **GKC:** Oh, what do you know? You gave up on it.

 **KRD:** Anywho! This time it’s reborn by crossing it with Fate/Stay Night! Well, it’s sort of a mix like Apocrypha and Grand Order, but not really? o_O?

 **GKC:** Let's not break anyone's tiny brains yet.

 **KRD:** Right, right. But yeah, the two of us took our time with this to get it right, and trust me, we made sure there was no room for error.

 **GKC:** There were still some but we thoroughly went back and fixed it. Plus, we constructed a whole new Deck… Well, I did, at least.

 **KRD:** I contributed!

 **GKC:** You only added the names. I did the ATK and DEF, the effects, all that biz. I even did all the Spells and Traps.

 **KRD:** Hey! At least this chapter is 40+ pages long! I did work!

 **GKC:** Sure, sure. I still made your Deck though. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s. All creative rights belong to Katsumi Ono, Atsuhiro Tomioka, Shin Yoshida, and Studio Gallop. We also do not own Fate/Stay Night. All creative rights belong to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon, Kadokawa Shoten, Yūji Yamaguchi, Masaaki Saito, Takuya Satō, Kenji Kawai, and Studio Deen.

* * *

Neo Domino City…

A place of freedom and opportunity where the elite and even the middle class of the common man thrive and populate. In Neo Domino, almost everything the people need is provided for, thanks in a large part to the development of the Momentum Reactor. This nearly unlimited power source continually powered the city and provided power for the city's greatest form of entertainment…

…The Riding Duel.

This new aspect of dueling was introduced and it has taken the world by storm! It is face-paced, heart pounding, and adrenaline pumping as duelists ride on special dueling motorcycles known as D-Wheels. They Ride Duel through and on the road with a new mechanic that's been added to Ride Dueling: Speed World.

With this new Field Spell comes a new challenge. Instead of normal Spell Cards, D-Wheelers are forced to use a new breed of cards known as Speed Spells which can only be activated with certain numbers of Speed Counters.

However, this is only what it is like for those in Neo Domino City…

Several miles away from the coast of Neo Domino City is an island where its people have the worst of the worst. This island was called Satellite.

Satellite was a place where Dueling was forbidden, with its citizens scraping out a meager existence. Most of them either worked in the junk and scrap yards there, providing power for Neo Domino, or were unemployed, forced to look through the garbage and junk for whatever they needed to survive. Adding to their troubles were the constant patrols and harassment from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, the city's police force. While the officers in Neo Domino primarily were just and fair, those sent to work in the Satellite were often more corrupt, many getting their kicks from harassing, as they called them, "Satellite Scum."

But there was something far more sinister going on that the people of both Neo Domino City and Satellite are unaware of. A threat that sought to distort the balance of nature through darkness and death.

A conflict that would soon erupt between good and evil. One that would bloody the lives of all those involved.

A war that will decide the future of mankind…

And it is here in Satellite that our story begins.

* * *

 **Ride 1:** Riding Duel! Acceleration!

**[Satellite - Residential Area]**

In the residential area of the Satellite, stood a house that was somewhat isolated from the rest of the neighborhood. Despite being somewhat rundown by the test of time, it was still in good shape and the foundation was holding up well. It looked to be what once was an expensive house as it was a two-story building that's two bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a spacious living room, a kitchen, and a garage. Our attention is to the inside of the garage where there were sort of tools benches lining up the wall or tools themselves hung up on the wall. There was a vehicle that was covered by a large gray drape in the middle and off to the side was a workbench. A young man was painstakingly using a small amp reader to weld together a couple of parts on a microchip with the two sticks that's heated at the tips, under a microscope as a small trail of smoke blew away. 

"Almost… nearly… done…" He said to himself, working quietly in his workshop.

This boy is Kurogasa Kururugi, a young Duelist who had a dream of getting out of the Satellite and into New Domino City. He’d been living in the Satellite since he was a boy with his mother after his father passed away in an accident.

"Kurogasa. It's lunch time." His mother called out.

"Just a few more minutes!" He called out. "C'mon, you got this…"

"Kurogasa, put down your tools and come up here! Don't make me come down there." His mother warned the young man.

***BZZZT!***

"Itetetete!" Kurogasa cringed when the microchip sparked, causing him to drop the amp reader sticks and shake his hand to shake off the chip. "Geez, alright already, I'll work on you later…" He cringed before getting up from his seat and walking into the house and into the kitchen.

Once he took a seat, he found a plate of food being placed in front of him. He looked up at his mother, who had long pink hair, silver eyes, and an hourglass figure. She was dressed in a slightly disheveled purple kimono with a pink obi sash and having a white apron over her. Though she was a woman in her late thirties, she was still surprisingly beautiful. This was Yukina Kururugi.

"Honestly, Kurogasa. What are you working on down there?" His mother questioned. "It's not something like that boy, Yusei, Martha keeps talking about would work on, right?"

"U-Uh, what makes you say that, Kaa-san? Ahaha… ahahahaha…" Kurogasa laughed nervously.

His mother leveled a scolding glare at him, "Kurogasa…" She spoke in a stern tone.

Seeing there was no way out of this, he finally relented, "Okay, I was working on an Acceleration Chip…"

Yukina sighed, "I knew it… This is about those Speed Duels, isn't it?" She questioned.

"It's Riding Duels, Kaa-san." Kurogasa corrected. "And what's wrong with that?"

"You know how I feel about those kinds of Duels. They're incredibly dangerous! Remember when you nearly got yourself killed driving one of those things? You lost your cards and nearly got in trouble with Public Security." Yukina pointed out. "You're just lucky that you managed to escape. Why are you so adamant in even playing these Riding Duels?"

"Because I want us to have a better life! What's wrong with that?!" Kurogasa snapped, surprising her. 

"Kuro…"

"I'm doing this for you, Kaa-san! You deserve better than all of _this_!" Kurogasa said, waving his arm around the house. "You've been taking care of me your whole life and I'm grateful for that, and I do what I can to help you, but you don't think it's time that you did something for yourself? Be selfish for once in your life!"

"How can I be selfish when I have to worry about your safety?!" She shouted. "I already lost your father, if I ever lost you…" Yukina paused with tears starting to build up. "…I couldn't bear it."

"Kaa-san…" Kurogasa muttered, before he walked up to and hugged her. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell like that…"

Yukina returned the hug as she sniffled a few times, "Just… Just try and be careful. I know you have your heart in the right place but… you're still my baby boy."

"I'm your _only_ baby boy…" Kurogasa chuckled. "But really Kaa-san, you don't need to worry. Yusei and the others have my back. I trust those guys with my life."

"Well, you have a good point… but I worry for Yusei. He hasn't been the same since Jack took his motorcycle and his card." Yukina said. "I hardly see him smile without being reminded of his missing card."

"The guy's tough as he comes." Kurogasa said, before letting go of his mother. "He'll get it back. Anyways, uh… I'm gonna head over to Yusei's place. Says he needs help with a few things. You don't mind, do you?"

Yukina smiled, "Of course not. Yusei is like a second son to me. Just be back before curfew. I don't want you taken by Public Security again." She teased despite her look of concern. "Yukimura-san must be getting tired having to bail you out with only a slap on the wrist."

"Nah, he doesn't mind. Besides, I hear he likes to pull rank on one of those officers a lot." Kurogasa chuckled, before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Be safe and don’t cause any unnecessary trouble unless it gives you no choice!" She called out with a smile, waving her son goodbye after he took off out of the house.

* * *

Kurogasa walked through the streets of Satellite as he was making his way to Yusei's hideout. The streets brought back so many memories. He was born after the Zero Reverse Incident, where a part of Neo Domino City broke from the rest, and it's how Satellite came to be. He heard tales about what it used to be like before the incident. But those tales feel like a distant dream. His whole life was nothing but shadows and dust. Especially in the worst areas where even the shadows are seemingly trying to get you.

The young man avoided the areas that had housed some of the more unsavory citizens of Satellite or even buildings that looked close to being reduced to rubble. It wasn't until several minutes later that Kurogasa finally arrived at his destination, that being the entrance to an old subway. That's where his friend Yusei lived. With a nod to himself, he went down the steps that led inside. And upon entering underground, there was the sight of the platform along with a makeshift tent that was Yusei's home/workshop.

"Hey Yusei, you here?!" Kurogasa called out.

"I'm in the back!" A voice responded before a young man stepped out with a dirty oil cloth as he wiped his bare hands.

He was a young man with tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Riding Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots.

This was Yusei Fudo.

"Hey Yusei," Kurogasa greeted. "Where's Rally and the others?" 

"Out searching for food. We've been working on the D-Wheel for a long while, so it’s been-" Yusei's stomach took that opportune time to rumble.

"Speaking of." Kurogasa chuckled, presenting a paper grocery bag. "Here ya go. Kaa-san's famous cooking in a bag."

"Thanks," Yusei accepted the bag with a grin. "Your mom is the best."

"Hey, she sees ya as a second son. Of course, she'd look out for ya." Kurogasa smiled. "You need to visit the house when ya can. Then she'll _really_ put you in a food coma."

Yusei chuckled, "If I did that, I'd never be able to Duel. Can't exactly ride my D-Wheel if I'm a walking beach ball."

"Haha, true that." Kurogasa laughed. "So, whatcha need done?"

"Well, I've been testing out my D-Wheel but the recent chip I used blew out during the test. I need a proper one that'll actually hold together or it'll never work right." Yusei explained. "How about you? Have you found a replacement Deck yet?"

"Not yet. Plus, I… kinda got caught red-handed by Kaa-san working on an Acceleration chip of my own." Kurogasa sighed as he sat at the couch inside the tent, looking up at the ceiling, as Yusei made room on the computer table to put the food out. "I don't know if I'm really doing the right thing, Yusei. Wanting to get out of this dump to find a better life for both of us. That or it's just a rebellious phase I'm going through…"

"Look, be glad that you're helping out your mom. It's a pretty great thing to do. As long as she knows that you're doing it to support you both then I'm sure she'll understand. Me? I'm just heading to Neo Domino to get my card back…" Yusei's expression turned into a scowl. "And to give a little payback for what Jack did."

"Well, that's a short-lived adventure…" Kurogasa smirked wryly. "Besides, if you ask me, even though he's a jerk for taking your card, if you think about it, Jack did what he thought he had to do. He saw that window of opportunity and took it. Can't exactly blame him for making a choice when he thought he didn't have one, you know?"

"I'll get that answer out of him when I see him again… and beat him in a Riding Duel." Yusei replied as he ate his meal.

"Geez, and to think you call _me_ angsty for a lot of things…" Kurogasa chuckled.

"Hey, this phase of mine will pass when my little adventure is over and you'll still be the angsty kid." Yusei shot back.

"Hey, I smell food!"

"Does that mean Kuro's here?!"

"Aw yeah, Miss Yukina's cooking saves the day!"

Kurogasa heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards the tent before he saw Yusei's friends Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Taka. "Hey guys, wassup?"

"Hey Kuro!" Rally greeted.

"You got us the goods?!" Taka asked excitedly.

"Over there. Better hurry or Yusei will eat it all up for himself." Kurogasa smirked.

"HUUUH!?" The four exclaimed before they quickly bolted over to the bag of food, fighting and pushing to get at the delicious meals inside.

"Hey! No pushing!" Blitz snapped.

"No way! That one's mine!" Nervin argued.

"You're a terrible person sometimes, y'know that?" Yusei gave Kurogasa a dry look.

"Meh, I need some entertainment." Kurogasa shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check on your D-Wheel. You just hang back and relax." He said, before getting up from the couch and leaving to work on the motorcycle.

* * *

**[Neo Domino City - Kaiba Dome]**

In the bustling city of Neo Domino, its citizens have gathered at the Kaiba Dome, the famous stadium that many legendary Duelists battled in since the days of Old Domino City and now the proprietor for Riding Duels. Thanks to the technology and funds of Kaiba Corp, having a Riding Duel was possible, as D-Wheelers would race around the track that circumferences the main field and have adrenaline-rushing Riding Duels for all to see. And today was no different, as an exhibition was underway, but it seems that the Riding Duel was going to be over soon.

Two D-Wheelers were racing around the track, with one having the style of a chopper. The other was designed as a monowheel and a detachable Duel Disk as it was the only one of its kind. 

Riding these D-Wheels were two famous Duelists. On the chopper-styled D-Wheel was Mukuro Enjo, the former champion of the Kaiba Dome. On the other D-Wheel is the number one Riding Duelist in the world and the King of the Kaiba Dome, Jack Atlas. As it stands now, Jack had his Vice Dragon on the field while Mukuro had Skull Flame.

"Hmph, I'm rather disappointed in you." Jack said. "If you really thought you could take back your place as Riding Duel King with that kind of strength, then you're sorely mistaken! I'm going to put you in your place right now! O-re no taaa-n!" He shouted, drawing his next card and smirked. "I summon Dark Resonator!"

A small ghost-like creature in dark robes emerged with a tuning fork in one hand and a hammer in the other. It released a gremlin-like giggle. **(3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300)**

"Otto! Here it comes!" The MC announced, his voice ringing out throughout the arena. "The Riding Duel King's Ace is coming!"

"I tune my Level 5 Vice Dragon with Level 3 Dark Resonator!" Jack declared. Dark Resonator tapped the tuning fork with its hammer and glowed before transforming into three Synchro Gate rings, before lining up as a tunnel of rings. The dragon went through the tunnel transforming into an orange outline of itself revealing five orbs of light that aligned itself in the tunnel.

_"The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"_

A beam of light emerged from the Synchro Gate rings as a large, darkened form revealed itself from the light. It was a humanoid-like dragon with black skin-like scales that had red lines running throughout its body. The dragon itself had a frighteningly demonic appearance with burning orange eyes as it flapped its demon-like wings and released a mighty roar that elicited many cheers from the crowd. **(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)**

"Kittaaaaaaaaa! Jack's Red Demon's Dragon has finally made its presence known!" The MC shouted with excitement.

Jack smirked, "Thanks for entertaining me for so long. Now, allow me to end this Duel by sinking my fangs into your neck!" He turned his D-Wheel so that it was riding in reverse and ordered his cherished beast to attack. "Red Demon's Dragon attacks your Skull Flame! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

Red Demon's Dragon reared its head back as burning flames began to gather in its mouth then it released a powerful blast that struck Enjo’s Skull Flame, completely annihilating it to ashes as the last of the former champion’s LP dropped to zero. Mukuro’s D-Wheel suddenly released steam as it began to spin out of control, forcing the Riding Duelist to get control of his ride before he ended up crashing.

 **Mukuro:** 0 

"Kittaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mukuro Enjo's LP has dropped to zero, which means our reigning champion and King is still Jack Atlas!" The MC exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. The crowd cheered wildly as the Riding Duel King's winning streak remained undefeated.

"There's only one person who could surpass me!" Jack declared as he took his victory lap. "And that's me!"

Watching the Duel from the stands were two teenagers. Both of them were witnessing the aftermath with equal parts excitement and awe.

The first is a tall, average-built young man with light skin, long raven black hair tied in a low ponytail with several snow white bangs framing his forehead, ocean blue eyes, and a small scar over his left eyebrow. He wore a dark blue collared jacket with the sleeves rolled up above the elbows with black shoulder pads, a black undershirt, a necklace with dog tags, a pair of blue jean pants, brown boots, and black fingerless gloves.

The second teen is a short, thin girl with pale skin, a large bust, an hourglass figure, shoulder-length pale pink hair, and scarlet red eyes. Her attire consists of a brown vest with torn sleeves, an indigo sleeveless undershirt, blue jean short shorts with a brown leather belt, two black belt straps on her biceps, and a pair of dark brown mid-heeled boots.

"That Duel was amazing!" The girl exclaimed with joy. "Ne, Leo-kun?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, Honoka-chan." The boy, Leo, replied with a grin. "I can't wait to Duel him one day… I want to surpass him as the strongest Riding Duelist." A thought crossed his mind. "You know, it's been a while since we've heard from Kuro. What do you think he's doing?"

"Probably causing trouble for my dad again." Honoka replied with a giggle.

Leo sighed, “Honestly… does he like messing with Public Security?”

"Oh don't be like that Leo. He's in good graces with him."

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't been so insistent on the whole, "Take your kid to work" day." Leo responded dryly.

"So what? Thanks to me, at least we're now friends with him!" Honoka puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"True, but sometimes… you can be a bit pushy.” The young man pointed out with a good-natured smirk. "Like a mama bird pushing her babies out of the nest."

***STOMP!***

"YEOOOOOW!" Leo cried out after Honoka stepped on his foot and the former hopped on one leg.

"I am _not_ pushy!"

"My aching foot begs to differ…" The Japanese-American whined.

* * *

**[Satellite]**

"Man, that was good!" Rally said with joy after he finished the meal that Yukina had prepared for Yusei and his friends. "Kurogasa, your mom's cooking is like a blessing from God!"

"Well, if you visit her more often, maybe you get more." Kurogasa chuckled as he typed away on Yusei's laptop. "Aha, here's your problem, Yusei."

"Hm? What is it?" Yusei inquired, looking over Kurogasa's shoulder with a bottle of water in one hand.

"Your Quick Chip is on its last legs, that's what." Kurogasa answered, pointing to one part of the screen showing the inside schematics of Yusei's D-Wheel. "You've been pushing your D-Wheel under so much stress, that its performance is weakening,hence why the Quick Chip blew up."

Yusei closed his eyes in thought before opening them again, "It'll be awhile before I can find a Quick Chip that can keep up with my D-Wheel. Parts like those are pretty rare." He remarked. "Guess we'll call it a day for now. I'll start searching for one before curfew starts."

Blitz patted Yusei's shoulder, "Oi, why not let us help? We're all working to see this new D-Wheel of yours work so I'm sure it would go a lot faster if we work together, right?"

Taka jumped in with a grin, "Yeah! We're all in this together! Who knows? We might even find Kurogasa a new Deck!"

"Oi, oi, you don't need to go _that_ far." Kurogasa waved off.

Yusei looked at his friends for a moment before nodding, "Alright, but be careful. You guys still have jobs at the factory. I don't want you to lose them if finding a Quick Chip gets you into trouble."

"Don't worry, we got this." Nervin smirked.

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Blitz asked.

"You _do_ realize that you just jinxed yourself, right?" Kurogasa deadpanned. "Besides, it's not like it's the end of the world for me, not finding cards. Those are hard to find nowadays."

"Yeah, but… you can't be a Riding Duelist without a Deck." Rally argued. "If only Public Security wasn't run by such jerks. We could Duel or use D-Wheels as much as we want."

"Don't worry, Rally, I'll find it eventually." Kurogasa patted his head before walking off. "In the meantime, I'll get us a head start on the search before heading back home."

"Later, Kurogasa!" Yusei's friends waved goodbye.

"Tell Yukina-san that I appreciate the food she gave us." Yusei added as he worked on his laptop.

"Yeah, gotcha." Kurogasa waved off before walking up the steps. He then looked at his watch, "Looks like I got a few hours before I have to call it quits." He said to himself. 

And so for those hours, he went around searching for new cards for him to use. He even picked up a few scrap pieces of metal and few odds and ends of worn-out technology that he could restore back at his place. After all, one man's junk is another man's treasure and living on the streets of Satellite for so long, you could pick up a few things and gain a lot of street smarts along the way.

"Man, there's almost no cards to find around here…" Kurogasa said to himself, scavenging around an abandoned warehouse. "Curfew is almost here and I can't risk getting in trouble with Public Security."

He was about to call it a night and head back home…

 _"_ _…over here…"_ A voice called out.

"Huh?" Kurogasa muttered, as he looked around. "…am I hearing things?"

_"Follow my voice…"_

"Alright, I'm definitely hearing things." Kurogasa muttered, shaking his head. "Where is it coming from though?" That's when something glowed on his chest. He looked down to what appeared to be an amulet necklace. "Dad's necklace…" He muttered. This was given to him a little after he was born before his father died in that accident. But why was it glowing?

 _"Over here…"_ The voice spoke to the young man, urging him to come over.

The glow from Kurogasa's necklace grew brighter as a golden glow seemed to erupt from the rubble near the center of the abandoned warehouse.

"What… _is_ that?" He got out, as he slowly approached the glow. When he was near enough, the golden glow slightly dimmed to reveal to him what was in it. "A box?" He wondered as he walked up to it and picked it up. When he opened it up, his eyes widened. "A Deck?" He gasped as he took it out of the box the moment the glow faded. He looked at the face of each card, but furrowed his brow in confusion. "Servant… never heard of them before." He said, as he went through each card, but each time he did, he realized the names of these cards. "Hold on… aren't these… historical people?" He wondered.

Before he could return the cards to the Deck Box, a light shone inside of the warehouse, nearly blinding Kurogasa.

"Hold it right there, Satellite scum!" A voice called out. The owner of the voice is revealed to be a Public Security officer who was on patrol.

"Shimatta!" Kurogasa panicked before making a run for it. 

"Matte!" The officer ordered as he chased after Kurogasa.

"Why now of all times!?" Kurogasa gritted his teeth, as he kept running before turning a corner and heading into an alleyway.

"You won't escape! Stop in the name of the law, scum!" The officer called out, following Kurogasa into the alleyway.

"C'mon, give me a break. I was just about to go home too!" Kurogasa cried out.

For the past five minutes, he dodged the Security Officer as best as he could. He didn't want to get back home or else he'd put his mother in danger. "C'mon, c'mon, find me an opening…" He growled. "Dang it, I wish I had something that could hide me…"

 _"As you wish, Master…"_ Another voice spoke, this one clearly masculine, as a purple aura surrounded Kurogasa's body then he seemed to vanish.

"Nanda-"

 _"Keep your voice down, Master. Lest you want to be caught."_ A third voice said, this time being female.

Kurogasa wisely closed his mouth as he heard the footsteps of his pursuer, who looked around the area that the boy was hidden in. The officer even stared right at him for a solid ten seconds but so far, reacted as if he wasn’t even there. "Kuso…" The man cursed. "He must've escaped." He turned around and started to return back to his own D-Wheel and drove off. The moment he did, Kurogasa's boy appeared out of thin air.

"Okay… that was creepy…" Kurogasa shuddered. "What just happened?"

 _"That was Presence Concealment. It keeps you invisible to human eyes, Master."_ The female voice explained.

"Wait… Master?"

_"Return to your abode. Then we'll speak when you are freely available."_

Kurogasa still had no idea what was happening, but he decided to follow the voice's instruction and went on his way home. 

* * *

Kurogasa managed to get back without any other incident before curfew hit. He didn't even bother to tell his mother what happened tonight, so she wouldn't worry. Dinner was uneventful for the two of them, and afterwards when Yukina was asleep, Kurogasa decided to go back to the garage. He sat at his seat as he looked down at the Deck on his workbench. "Alright, I'm here." Kurogasa said.

 _"Excellent. Now we can begin."_ The voice spoke.

That was when several phantasmal ghosts materialized in front of him, scaring him outright as he fell on his seat. "Ahhhh!" Kurogasa panicked as he fell on his butt. In front of him were several people. And judging by their clothes, they looked to be from various points of history. "H-How did you do that?"

 _"We're spirits, in a sense."_ One ghost answered, their appearance resembling an armored knight. _"So it's natural for us to do something like this."_ Her helmet then suddenly started making mechanical noises and dropped down to their collar of their armor, revealing a young woman with blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail and blue-green eyes, while grinning savagely. 

_"Shame on you, Mordred. Your face is scarring our Master."_ A young woman with pink hair in pigtails, yellow eyes, and a gorgeous figure chastised the knight. She was dressed like a Japanese housewife but she also had… fox ears and a tail?

_"Who asked you , fox bitch!?"_

"Wait… Mordred?" Kurogasa blinked. "As in… Mordred the Knight of Treachery?"

 _"I see my reputation precedes me."_ Mordred said with pride.

_"Yeah, as a girl…"_

_"I said shut up!"_

"I am never gonna look at history the same again…" Kurogasa sighed, before looking at the fox girl. "And you must be…" He said, trying to figure her out. "Ahh! You're Tamamo-no-Mae, one of the three Big Yokai of Japan!"

 _"Mou~! That's rude, Goshujin-sama. I'm now your foxy, lovable wife! Tamamo-chan!"_ The fox girl said while doing a cutesy pose.

 _"Here we go again…"_ A sky-blue haired young woman dressed like a Japanese archer rolled her scarlet eyes.

"Wait, you're Tomoe Gozen, you served Minamoto no Yoshinaka in the Genpei War!"

 _"Hai, it's an honor to serve you, Master."_ Tomoe bowed.

 _"Hey, guess who I am then!"_ A beautiful girl with lilac hair and blue eyes while dressed in a vibrant blue-red kimono with two katanas by her hips asked with a beaming smile.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa tried to figure out who she was, before scratching his cheek with a finger. "Ehehe… sorry, nothing comes to mind."

 _"Gah!"_ The lilac-haired girl had the gall to gawk at him. _"Oh c'mon, my two katanas should be obvious enough!"_

A purple-haired man garbed in the robes of a ronin smirked, _"History has not been kind to you, my friend."_ He remarked with his arms crossed.

 _"Oh, shut it, Sasaki! At least I made history! You're famous for being slain by me!"_ The samurai woman retorted.

"Wait, wha- ahhhh, hold on, you're… Musashi!? Miyamoto Musashi!? And he's Sasaki Kojiro!?"

 _"Bingo~! I'm the great swords woman who invented the twin sword style!"_ Musashi puffed her chest.

 _"I believe introductions should be done later."_ Another voice said, as the other phantasmal moved to the side to show another spirit appearing. She had a similar appearance to Mordred, as her hair was blonde, but it was tied in a neat bun by her braid. Her side bangs fell to just her chin and the fringe of her hair fell just enough to cover her forehead. She wore a blue dress that was protected by silver armor and gauntlets. 

"Are you…" Kurogasa managed to say.

 _"I am Britain's Once and Future King, Artoria Pendragon."_ The blonde introduced.

"King Arthur…" Kurogasa muttered. "The legendary Hero King who pulled Excalibur from the stone." He then knelt on one knee and bowed to her. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

 _"No need to bow. Stand on your feet."_ Artoria said.

Kurogasa blushed slightly in embarrassment before doing as told. "So… how come you were in that box? Where did you even come from?"

 _"It's… a difficult thing to explain, Master."_ Musashi admitted with a sheepish grin.

 _"To better explain, it would be prudent that you prepare yourself."_ Artoria said.

"Eh? For what exactly?" Kurogasa asked, in confusion. "Is there something bad going on?"

 _"Hopefully, not for a long while."_ Tamamo answered. _"But even if it did, we'll be able to protect you."_

_"That being said, let us forge a contract."_

"Contract? How?" Kurogasa blinked.

_"Hm, good point. Usually, this would be easier if you had the markings but you don't. So, this will be your option. We will serve as your Deck."_

"As my Deck. I see." Kuorgasa nodded. "I did lose my cards recently, so I guess I'm lucky that I found all of you."

 _"And we're lucky to have you as our Master."_ Tamamo beamed happily.

 _"Oooh, what's under this?"_ Another spirit said, as they turned to face a spiritual image of a beautiful brunette woman in blue with a mechanical glove. 

"Hey, get away from that!" Kurogasa said, rushing over to it. "It's my D-Wheel."

 _"Oh, don't be such a boor. Let me see."_ The brunette with the mechanical glove said as she forced the tarp off the D-Wheel that was under to reveal itself. The D-Wheel itself was white and gold in color with the frame resembling a sort of aerodynamic motorcycle fit for speed. There were folded up stabilizers on the side that acted as mechanical wings and slim rectangular thrusters on the back that can give it a huge burst of speed.

 _"An impressive steed. What does it do?"_ Mordred pondered.

"It's a motorcycle. I can do a Riding Duel driving and dueling at the same time. It takes a lot of skill to do two at the same time." Kurogasa explained.

 _"Ooooh, can I tinker with it?"_ The brunette asked.

"NO!" Kurogasa said, protecting it as he hugged it possessively. "I built this thing from the ground up with my blood, sweat, and tears, and I'm not having five years of hard work going down the drain!"

_"But-"_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Kurogasa hissed like a cat.

 _"Pfffft…"_ Mordred snickered.

The brunette pouted, _"And to think I would've lent my assistance for you but no one has said no to Leonardo Da Vinci before."_

Kurogasa blinked, "Wait, what? You're… Leonardo da Vinci?"

 _"Of course! Was my face not that recognizable?"_ Da Vinci inquired with a sly grin.

"Da Vinci was an old man, not a gorgeous woman!" Kurogasa cried out comically.

 _"True, but I altered my Saint Graph, giving me the appearance of one of my most prized possessions."_ Da Vinci stated.

"…you mean to tell me you turned into your Mona Lisa, the famous painting of your time?"

_"Hm, yep, that's the gist of it."_

By this point, Kurogasa looked a bit weary, "Again, I will never look at history the same way…" He sighed, before shaking his head. "Anyways, uh… you said you could improve it somehow?"

 _"Of course. Something like this will be child's play for me."_ Da Vinci boasted.

Kurogasa looked reluctant, but if she could help improve his D-Wheel's performance, what's he got to lose? Oh yeah, that's right, the possibility of five years of hard work building his D-Wheel going down the drain if Da Vinci breaks it. "Alright… I'll let you tinker with it, but be careful with the paint job."

_"Relax, Master, by the time I'm done, this fine machine will be well beyond your wildest dreams."_

Somehow that didn't feel reassuring.

* * *

As the night went on, and Kurogasa went to sleep, Da Vinci set to work after materializing herself into a fully-fleshed being, figuring out how his D-Wheel functioned, studying all of its technological innards, and experimenting what could work to enhance the D-Wheel's performance. Admittedly, she hadn't had this much fun since building models that would've led to the invention of the helicopter and the airplane. As she typed away on the laptop, she turned on the D-Wheel's computer mainframe and noticed something of interest when the loading screen popped up.

"Hm? SE.RA.PH Automaton Co., Ltd?" Da Vinci wondered.

The brunette decided to rummage through the mainframe of the D-Wheel, investigating the origin of the company as well as the model of the motorcycle. When she finished, a look of interest was present on her lovely face. "Well, well, this is an interesting piece of information."

 _"What is it?"_ Artoria asked, approaching her.

"Have a look at this." Da Vinci said, showing the D-Wheel screen.

 _"SE.RA.PH… as in the Moon Cell?"_ Artoria asked.

"Yep." The buxom brunette answered.

 _"Is it possible that there is an abnormality in this time period?"_ Artoria questioned.

"No, from the looks of it, the CEO of this company found Crystals from the Moon Cell and used those to fashion this new business."

_"So this steed… has the power to possibly create Reality Marbles…"_

Da Vinci shrugged, "It's possible, but this is still quite new to me. Servants like us haven't been fed information from the Grail, only that we're cards in a children's game."

_"Right."_

"In the meantime, I've been examining the rules of this Riding Duel and I'm quite fascinated."

_"What's fascinating about it?"_

"The Solid Vision holograms actually react like living beings. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them actually came alive." Da Vinci remarked. "It might even be possible to use this system to give us all physical bodies without the need to waste mana."

 _"I see. That_ i s _rather convenient."_ Artoria pondered.

"Yes, this world's technology is absolutely fascinating! Ahhh, if only I had been born in this time period…" Da Vinci whined softly.

_"Well, for now, keep finding out more about this current era. We need all the information we need if we are to survive in it."_

"Roger that," Da Vinci winked at the King of Knights.

* * *

**[Neo Domino City - Tops]**

"A most excellent performance yet again, Jack." 

"Hmph, it was hardly worth my time." Jack Atlas remarked, lounging on a couch while a steaming cup of tea rested on the coffee table. "There hasn't been much talent that could give me a challenge."

The man Jack was talking to was a tall pale skinned man, with long grey hair that reached into his lower back, with one section of it tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark grey suit and pants, over a collared shirt that featured a Condor geoglyph emblazoned on it. He wears a long sleeved suit and white gloves at all times.

This was Rex Godwin, Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"Come now, while you may be King, there are potentially those that could be better than you. They just have not been found yet."

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it, Godwin." Jack scoffed, his eyes lingering on his Deck. "But if such a Duelist ever comes, it might make for a decent bout."

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on many potential Duelists, if you would like to see?" Rex offered.

"Not that I need to, but sure." Jack scoffed.

Rex grinned, "Mikage-san, if you would?" He told the woman, who was both Godwin's assistant and Jack's own/fangirl.

A pretty young woman with blue hair, yellow eyes, and fair skin nodded. Tapping on a tablet, a holographic screen appeared in front of Jack and a list was shown as it slowly scrolled down. It showed a list of every citizen of Neo Domino City that was a Duelist or D-Wheeler, thanks to the Duel Disks that registered their decks. As he looked through the list, he saw that most of them weren't even worth looking into. That is until…

"Wait, pause the list." Jack said as the list stopped scrolling. "That one. Who is that?" He asked, tapping on the name and a holographic profile appeared on one side of the wall in front of the three people in the room.

"Hm, now this is curious…" Rex said with a raised brow.

"His name is Leo Hikaru, a young man born from an American father and a Japanese mother." Mikage read through Leo's profile. "His father passed away due to an accident and his mother remarried, hence the different surname. It says here that he built his own D-Wheel and even uses a card archetype that no one in the world owns. We actually have footage from some of his Duels as well. Judging by his Win/Loss record, he's definitely Pro-Duelist material."

"So another upstart. Show me the footage." Jack ordered.

"Hai," Mikage replied then tapped an image that showcased Leo dueling on foot against a random Duelist using a Red-Eyes Black Alternative Dragon deck.

[ _"I tune my Level 4 Red ZAKU with my Level 4 Impulse Gundam!"_ ] Leo declared, as two machine-based monsters, one looking like a red cyclops with a big gun and another one that was more humanoid with white-blue armor wielding daggers. 

[ _"The Fate of the world shall crumble to bits! Spread thy beautiful yet sorrowful wings!"_ ]

The Synchro Gate shines as a machine with burning violet wings of light descends from the sky. The machine is revealed to be a Gundam with a white, blue and red color scheme with black and red wings on it's back. The violet glow released small cinders from the vernier thrusters in the wings. Emerald green eyes glowed as the machine wielded a large blue two-handed sword with a beam edge.

[ _"Synchro Summon! Descend, Destiny Gundam!"_ ]

"You've got to be kidding me. Gundam? Those fictional over-sized robots?" Jack had the gall to have incredulity all over his face.

"We've checked the database and these cards are the real deal. There are more videos to back up this evidence." Rex explained. Mikage swiped through several images, detailing Leo using a different Gundam as either a Normal Monster or a Synchro Monster. "His Ace Monster always appears to be this specific card though."

Jack narrowed his eyes when Mikage brought up an image of a Gundam with a cone-shaped object on it's back while wielding a large sword with a shield fixed into the handle that also looked like it could fold as well.

"Still believe him to be worth your time?" Rex inquired.

"Perhaps. You mentioned he had a D-Wheel?"

"Yes. It's this." Mikage said, revealing the schematics of said D-Wheel.

"Hm, so he's a balanced D-Wheeler, valuing speed and handling." Jack studied the craft. Though he sweat dropped when he caught sight of the front bumper. "Even his D-Wheel looks like a Gundam."

"He calls it the White Devil." Mikage added.

"Hm, he must be at least a good enough Duelist. Very well, if and when the time comes, I'll Duel him." Jack remarked. "He'll make for a decent battle for my Red Demon's Dragon."

"Excellent." Rex smirked before he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Jaeger, send the invitation."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the invitation was being sent out, Leo and Honoka were at a cafe after the Riding Duel was over. The duo were enjoying a glass of ice cold milkshakes… at least, Leo was while Honoka watched her friend drink down his seventh milkshake.

"How can you drink all that without suffering brain freeze?" The pink-haired teen pondered.

Leo stopped slurping his drink and smirked, "Years of practice and resistance to the cold."

"I think I should be asking how you could drink all that without going into a really high sugar rush," Honoka added, "Because that should be me on a high sugar rush!"

"Again, years of practice." Leo said then went back to drinking his next shake. "Gotta say though, Jack Atlas has gotten tougher every year. Starting to wonder if I have a shot of beating him one day."

Honoka looked at her best friend dryly, "Keep dreaming, Leo."

Leo chuckled, "You're so cruel sometimes."

"No, I’m not." Honoka pouted.

"Yes, you are." Leo retorted.

* * *

After finishing their drinks, Leo drove Honoka back to her home on his D-Wheel, White Devil. He would weave through the traffic every now and then, and cause drivers to either yell at him or give them the middle finger, but it was no skin off his back.

"Hey, Leo," Honoka spoke to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to Duel with Jack?" She inquired.

Leo thought about it then shrugged, "No idea. Guess I just wanna beat him."

"That's all?" Honoka pouted.

"Well, maybe the perks of being Duel King as well but I don't wanna be hounded by paparazzi everywhere I go. Plus, I think all the fame gave Jack Atlas an inflated ego."

Honoka giggled, "Yeah, you have a good point."

"Besides, I think I can beat him. I've been studying his Deck throughout his Duels. There's no way I'm gonna lose." Leo said with utter confidence in his future victory.

"It's that easy?" Honoka asked.

"Nothing's ever easy." Leo retorted. "Besides, it's not like someone's gonna hand me an invitation to Duel him."

The moment those words left his mouth, a limousine suddenly drove up next to him. It went further ahead so that the end of the limo lined up with Leo's D-Wheel and the window came down to reveal a short, effeminate man who resembles a clown. He wears red lipstick, has two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair. He dresses in a red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots. 

This was Yeager, Vice-Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"Ahhh! Creepy clown guy!" Leo yelled in panic, readying his fist to punch the stranger in the face. "Back away! I saw the IT movies! You ain't getting me!"

"Leo! Calm down! You're gonna go out of control!" Honoka cried out.

"I would listen to her suggestion." Yeager said with a snicker that sounded annoying as hell.

"The demon clown is talking!" Leo cried out.

Honoka gave her friend a dry look, "You seriously need to stop watching horror movies by yourself. Besides, that's Yeager, Vice Director of Security!"

"Oh…" Leo said in realization. "So that's why I felt the overwhelming urge to punch his face." But then realized something else. "Hold on, why is he here, while we're driving on the freeway?!"

"If you must know, young man. I’m here to offer you an invitation to a Duel… by Jack Atlas himself." Yeager answered. He then held up an invitation that's sealed in an envelope and threw it, to which Honoka had caught.

"Wait what?!" Leo gawked.

"The King has grown bored with some of the recent talent but he found you to be worth his time. The details for the Duel will be in that envelope. Try to make it entertaining for him at least." The small man said with a snicker before the window rolled up and the limo drove away, leaving the bewildered pair on their own.

"I literally just said something about being given an invitation to Duel Jack… and it just happened…" Leo muttered in bewilderment. His eyes suddenly sparked as he shouted to the heavens, "And a coupon saying I can have a lifetime supply of milkshakes!" However, nothing happened. "Dammit…"

"Nice try…" Honoka deadpanned. "Ahhh, Leo! Turn, turn, turn! You're gonna miss the turn!"

"Ah, better hold on! This is gonna get bumpy!" Leo told his friend as he hit the brake on his D-Wheel, making the wheels suddenly lock up as he moved his machine to skid on the road from the side, sending sparks flying.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Honoka screamed, holding onto Leo for life. "Leo no bakaaaaaaa!" 

"Whoo! Kamen Rider can eat my dust!" Leo whooped with joy as his eyes locked on the turn then hit the accelerator, propelling the White Devil forward down the street. "Haha! I love this D-Wheel!"

***BONK!***

"OW!"

"Leo no baka! You cut it too close!" Honoka huffed, after bonking him on the head.

"You didn’t have to hit me…" Leo whined, rubbing his aching head. "And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend…"

***BONK!***

"OW!"

"Urusai!"

* * *

_"Goshujin-sama… Goshujin-sama, wake up."_

"Mmmmm… five more minutes…" Kurogasa groaned, rolling over his bed.

_"He ain't waking up. Time for Plan B."_

In the next second, cold water was splashed onto Kurogasa’s face. "Gah!" He cried out as he immediately woke and sat up on his bed. "Who, what, where- oh…" Kurogasa groaned as he saw Tamamo and Da Vinci standing at his bedside. "Not what I had in mind to start off the morning…" 

_"Well, you certainly slept in."_ Da Vinci commented.

"I _do_ live in a shack of a house…" Kurogasa sighed, before shaking off whatever extra water he had. "Wait… if you're here then… my D-Wheel!" He immediately scrambled out of bed and dashed downstairs towards the garage.

 _"Goshujin-sama~ your breakfast~!"_ Tamamo whined.

"I'll eat it later!" The boy quickly told her, right now food was secondary. His immediate concern was his precious D-Wheel. He jumped down the stairs from the top and landed, albeit in mild pain if not for his adrenaline and dashed towards the garage. Upon arriving, he came to a halt as he saw his D-Wheel. It was… the same?

 _" What do you think?"_ Da Vinci asked from behind the boy.

"You… didn't change anything…" 

_"Oh, but I did. Give it a try, Master."_ Da Vinci gestured to the boy's D-Wheel.

"Hmmmmm…" Kurogasa frowned. He was still pessimistic at what Da Vinci did. And so he went over to his laptop and typed in numerous keys and commands, bringing up the schematics of his D-Wheel and his eyes widened significantly. "No way… these readings… how did you-" He looked back at Da Vinci with surprise.

 _"Something like this is child's play for me, Master. I mean, look who you're talking to."_ Da Vinci puffed her chest with pride.

"But I- you're- never mind…" Kurogasa sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I could try it."

***GRUMBLE!***

"After breakfast…" Kurogasa pouted with a small blush.

 _"Oh, you’re going to love Tammy’s cooking. Anything she gets her hands on, she turns it into a buffet."_ Da Vinci commented.

"I… well okay… wait… what if Kaa-san finds out?" He paled. "Wouldn't she see you all? She would freak out and-"

"Kurogasa! Get in the kitchen, young man!"

"Oh no…" Kurogasa got out as he immediately went into the kitchen, and when he did, what he saw surprised him. He saw a full spread of Japanese-styled dishes all cooked and ready to be eaten. He noticed Tamamo and Yukina were sitting there… all smiles? "Uh…"

"Kurogasa, care to introduce me to your pretty friend here?" His mother asked. He looked towards Tamamo who was out of her spirit form, just smiling with a wave, as if she looked proud.

"Uh… I um…" Kurogasa got out, clearing his throat, trying to think of an excuse. "Er-hem. Kaa-san… this is uh… um…" He said. "This is uh… Tammy! She's uh… I met her yesterday and uh…"

"I'm his ever-lovable and dutiful foxy wife!" Tamamo said out of the blue in a cutesy manner.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Kurogasa cried out in dismay.

"His wife, you say?" Yukina gave her son a look, one that clearly said that she wanted to hear the story behind that particular detail.

"Oh, it was so romantic~! Shall I tell you the tale?" Tamamo asked.

"Kaa-san, it's not what it looks like! Honest!" Kurogasa shouted, waving his hands frantically.

"Please do, Tammy-chan." Yukina told the foxy young woman.

Tamamo beamed happily, "Oh, it started a few months ago. I was so lonely and starving one day before Goshujin-sama found me, all dirty and hungry. He nursed me back to health and would visit me whenever he could. Later on, he even admitted to me that he had feelings for me~! Mikon~!" She said with a slight squeal while holding her blushing cheeks. "And he even proposed to me to be his wife~!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kurogasa cried out comically. That's the most BS story he had ever heard in his entire life!

He heard a sniffle from his mother then noticed that she was crying. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I sanction your union with my son, Tammy-chan!"

"WHAT?!"

"Although, while sudden, I'm too young to be a grandmother…"

"YOU'RE READING INTO THIS WAY TOO FAR!" Kurogasa cried out in dismay.

"Mikon~!" Tamamo started blushing like a schoolgirl. "I'm so embarrassed. Goshujin-sama and I haven't even talked about having children yet."

"I'm not ready for that!"

* * *

Even though breakfast was eventful, that didn't stop Kurogasa from being totally embarrassed by his mother. It didn't help with the fact that the other Servants snickered at his misfortune. And so here he was back in the garage with a grumpy look on his face. "I can't believe you did that, Tamamo…" He muttered. "Now she thinks she's gonna have grandkids and I feel like some degenerate who can't keep his pants up… Haaaaaa… saiyaku da…"

 _"Well, it was either that story or the one where we tell your mother that we’re actually cards. Which do you think she’ll believe?"_ Tamamo told her Master.

"Couldn't you have come up with a better story though…?"

 _"Plenty, but I just went with one off the top of my head. Why? Do you not like having a cute, foxy wife?":_ The pink-haired girl pondered while posing in a seductive manner, her fox ears and tail twitching playfully.

"Mmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted, as he tried to tweak more of his D-Wheel. "It's not like that… it's…"

 _"Hah! The answer is plainly obvious!"_ A cocky voice laughed as another spirit appeared. This one was a dignified man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. His face is described as handsome, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden, wearing golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. _"It's because you're a virgin! How pathetic of you, mongrel!"_

 _"Great,_ he’s _here."_ Tamamo said dryly.

"Lemme see… who are you again?" Kurogasa said, looking at his new deck, searching the cards. "Gilgamesh… as in the King of Heroes, King of Mesopotamia, in the Epic of Gilgamesh?" He said. 

_"Hah! At least you're a_ smart _pathetic mongrel!"_

"Okay, well, first of all, ouch… And two, you don't get to talk since you're half-mongrel."

***POP!***

_"Pfffffft… Hahahahahahahaha! I can't believe the kid just said that!"_

_"That's hell he's walking into, but he's got a point!"_

The two laughing were two other men. One was a blue-haired, red-eyed man whose primary outfit is a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metallic pauldrons, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section. He wears his hair in a rattail that reaches his mid-back. He also wears a pair of silver earrings.

The other was a man with spiky white hair that's combed back and has tan skin, wearing black body armor, consisting of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents, outlining his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. He wears a signature red coat which was a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

 _"Great, more meatheads."_ Da Vinci said with an off-handed comment and a smile.

 _"What… impudence…"_ Gilgamesh growled as multiple golden portals appeared and different weapons of all kinds slowly came out, making Kurogasa freak out and fall on his butt.

"W-What is that?" Kurogasa gulped.

 _"His Noble Phantasm. He likes to show off with it."_ Tamamo pointed out.

 _"Gilgamesh, I might ask that you refrain from using violence."_ Another Servant said as they got in front of him, defending Kurogasa. She was a beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair flowing behind her, tied back in a thick braid with a large black ribbon pulled into a bow. The shorter tresses that frame her face are held in place by a silver headdress; oriented and sculpted into the shape of an 'm'. She dons a lavender dress with short sleeves and a slit up the right side. There was a slit that disappeared beneath the silver plated armor around her waist as well as an armored skirt. Around her waist, hanging off this armor, is a clasped strap to hold up her sword and its sheath. Her arms, from beneath her billowing sleeves to her fingertips, she has silver gauntlets with black material underneath it. Her legs are covered in thigh highs of a purple darker than her dress. All ending in silver armored heels. More importantly, she was holding a flag that was wrapped around her pole.

"Y-You're…" Kurogasa got out.

 _"Step aside, Maiden of Orléans."_ Gilgamesh told the new arrival.

_"I will not. He is our Master and you will treat him as such."_

"Maiden of Orléans…" Kurogasa got out. "You're… Jeanne D'Arc…"

 _"An honor to meet you, Master. Though I wish it were under less dire circumstances."_ Jeanne told the boy. 

Kurogasa stared at her for what seemed like forever before he suddenly got on one knee and held her hands. "Please marry me!"

 _"So bold!"_ The other Servants exclaimed in unison.

Jeanne blinked once… then twice… _"I must refuse."_

_"So quick to reject!"_

"Ahhhhhhh…" Kurogasa bowed his head down. "Oh well, I tried…"

 _"Er-hem!"_ Da Vinci cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. _"Shouldn't you be testing out your steed right now, Master?"_

"Huh? Oh right." Kurogasa got out as he snapped out of it and stood back up, letting go of Jeanne's hands. "Gilgamesh, if you withdraw your weapons, I promise I won't say you're a half-mongrel ever again. I solemnly swear." 

Gilgamesh stared at the boy for a solid minute then conceded as his weapons withdrew and the golden portals disappeared, _"_ _Very well, mongrel. I shall spare your life this time."_

"But in exchange, you are to _never_ call me a virgin…" Kurogasa said.

 _"Fine."_ He agreed.

"Good, now that we have an understanding." Kurogasa said as he mounted his D-Wheel and placed his helmet on. He turned on the ignition with a press of a button and his screen and Duel Disk came to life. After inserting the Deck in the Wrist Dealer, he revved the engine, which made a very loud roar. Almost akin to a dragon's roar. "Whoa… now _this_ is badass!"

 _"Thank you, I do like to overextend my prowess."_ Da Vinci stated.

"Well then… let's see what this can do!" Kurogasa grinned before revving the engine, and dashing out of the garage.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the PSMB Satellite HQ…

"Sir, we've got a signal on an unregistered D-Wheel in the sector." An officer reported to his superior.

"On screen!" The supervisor ordered. The officer typed a few keys on the keyboard and no sooner than a few seconds later, that security footage of an unknown D-Wheel was on screen, showing it racing across the empty streets of Satellite.

"Satellite scans read that it’s moving beyond normal parameters of most D-Wheels. It's nearing 300 km/h." An officer on the monitors reported.

"Whoever is the closest officer on the field, send the info and get him after this guy."

"Right away!"

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurogasa cheered as his D-Wheel raced across Satellite. "Man, I'm really feeling the wind with this!" He laughed. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time! After five years of blood, sweat, and tears, and a bit of upgrading from Da Vinci, his D-Wheel was officially complete! Now he can use it to get out of Satellite! And once he gets out, he'll find a stable job and once he has enough money, he'll get his mother out and the two can live a better life.

"Hold it right there, Satellite scum!" A voice called out followed by the sound of police sirens.

"Oh great… not what I need…" Kurogasa groaned. "Sorry, I gotta get going! Got errands to run!" He shouted, before speeding off.

"Hey, get back here, you punk!" The officer pursuing him accelerated his own D-Wheel.

"No seriously, I got errands to run! I don't have time to answer your questions!"

"If you won't come quietly willingly then I'll just have to use force." The officer pressed a button on his console. "Field Spell! Speed World! Set On!"

**DUEL MODE. AUTO-PILOT ON. STANDBY.**

As the computer announced those words, both screens showed a reverse card of a Duel Monsters card, before flipping over, revealing the Field Spell, Speed World before both screens showed the Duel Fields. Then an aura shot out of both D-Wheels, their surroundings having a negative filming effect. This locks both D-Wheelers into the Riding Duel. During each Standby Phase, they gain a Speed Counter. Furthermore, only Speed Spells are allowed, lest they want to take Damage out of their Life Points. And every 1000 Life Points lost, will a Speed Counter be lost as well.

"Great, my first Riding Duel is with Security…" Kurogasa sighed. "Well… nothing like the present." He said, before looking at his Deck. "I know we just met, but please… lend me your strength everyone."

 _"You can count on us, Master!"_ He heard the voice of Da Vinci assure him.

With a nod, he looked back at the field and both D-Wheelers drew their starting Hands.

**"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"**

* * *

**Kurogasa:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

 **Officer:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

"I'm taking the first draw, punk!" The officer declared, he drew his card then added it to his hand. "First, I'll summon Assault Gundog in ATK Mode." Appearing from a blue portal beside the officer is a dog covered in green military armor with guns and an ammo belt situated on its body, growling menacingly at Kurogasa **(4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**. "Then I'll place two cards face down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared, drawing his sixth card.

 **Kurogasa's SPC:** 1

 **Officer's SPC:** 1

He looked over his hand to consider his options while also reading each card's effect before deciding on his move. "I summon Servant Archer - Tomoe Gozen in ATK mode!" He said slapping the card onto the tray. A beautiful young woman with long light blue hair, red eyes, and fair skin while dressed in the garb of a samurai materialized onto the Field with a bow in her hands. She floated alongside Kurogasa with her weapon primed and ready for battle **(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600)**.

"Servant? Never heard of that archetype before." The officer remarked with interest.

"Battle! Tomoe Gozen will attack Assault Gundog!" Kurogasa declared.

Tomoe took aim with her bow and fired a black arrow shrouded in fire as it struck the cyborg canine, destroying it into data particles.

 **Kurogasa:** 4000/ **SPC:** 1

 **Officer:** 3800/ **SPC:** 1

The officer gritted his teeth before pressing a button on his console. "I activate one of my face-down cards, Assault Dispatch! When a monster with "Assault" in its name is sent to the Graveyard via battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my Deck. I'll summon out my Assault Officer in DEF mode." Appearing beside the policeman is a cybernetic police officer with a red optic left eye, a robotic right arm, and a metal nightstick **(3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500)**. "Not only that, but Gundog's effect activates as well! If it was sent to the Graveyard by battle, I can Special Summon another Assault Gundog from my Deck!" After his Deck pops out the said card, he plays it, summoning another of the cyborg dogs.

"Tch… I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"O-re no ta-n!" The officer declared, drawing a card from his Deck.

 **Kurogasa's SPC:** 2

 **Officer's SPC:** 2

"I summon the Tuner monster, Assault Gunpup from my hand in ATK mode." As the officer played the card, the new monster is a brown cybernetic puppy with a dark blue armored vest and a little cannon on its back with a visor covering its eyes **(1/ATK: 500/DEF: 300)**.

"A Synchro Summon already?" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"Gunpup's effect activates! When he’s successfully Summoned to the Field, I can Special Summon an Assault Gundog from my hand." The officer declared as another cybernetic dog appeared out on the Field, running beside the man's D-Wheel. "Now I tune my Level 4 Gundog and Level 3 Assault Officer with my Level 1 Gunpup!"

"Here it comes…" Kurogasa muttered.

 _"The gates of judgment open_ _! The pack cries out to the beast that guards the Underworld!"_

The officer chanted as Assault Gunpup released a cute howl before it transformed into a Synchro Gate ring, hovering in the air as both Assault monsters jumped towards the ring. Their bodies became orange outlines as their Level stars combined to form eight. 

_"S ynchro Summon! Attack, Assault Cerberus!"_

The light from the Synchro Gate erupted and out came a large black Rottweiler-like canine with three heads, wearing a dark red armored plate on its chest with blades sprouting from the sides like wings, and a large gatling gun on its back **(8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200)**.

"Great…"

"Assault Cerberus's Special Effect activates!" The officer declared, "If any of the Synchro materials used to Summon it are "Assault" monsters, I can deal damage to your Life Points by banishing one of those materials and hitting you with their ATK. I banish my Assault Gundog from the Graveyard!" An image of Gundog’s card appeared for a moment before shattering into particles. "Which means you're getting 1200 points of damage! Hellfire Gatling!"

Assault Cerberus aimed its gatling gun at Kurogasa and fired a volley of bullets that hit the ground around the boy’s D-Wheel, nearly knocking him off but he managed to regain control.

 **Kurogasa:** 2800/ **SPC:** 1

 **Officer:** 3800/ **SPC:** 2

"Now let's get rid of that weak little girl on your Field. Battle! Assault Cerberus attacks Servant Archer - Tomoe! Hades Tech Blade!" The officer declared. The canine Synchro monster roared before it charged at the blue-haired archer from behind. The blades on its sides gleaming with the intent to spill blood.

"I don't think so! Trap card, open!" Kurogasa declared, revealing a face-down. "Chains of Heaven! If my opponent's monster with a higher ATK battles one of my "Servant", I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the attack and force that monster into DEF position!"

 **Kurogasa:** 1800/ **SPC:** 0

 **Officer:** 3800/ **SPC:** 2

Before the monster could pounce upon the defenseless Tomoe, several golden portals opened and from out of the portals came silver chains that snagged the three-headed canine, binding it and forcing it into DEF Mode.

The officer clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You got lucky, you punk. I switch Assault Gundog to DEF mode. Ta-n endo."

"Sorry Tomoe… you still would've been destroyed even if I activated your effect…" Kurogasa apologized.

The archer gave her Master a nod of understanding. _"It's_ __alright._ Just do what you have to do."_ She mentally said to him.

"Right… O-re no ta-n!"

 **Kurogasa's SPC:** 1

 **Officer's SPC:** 3

"Alright, let's see what _you_ can do. I summon Servant Caster - William Shakespeare in ATK mode!" Appearing opposite of Tomoe was a middle-aged man in refined, Medieval-esque clothing primarily green and dark brown in color with brown hair, brown eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. He carried a red book in his left hand. **(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"Hah! And what is that supposed to do?" The officer sneered.

"Well, he won't be exiting stage left. Instead, since he's successfully summoned, he gets to control one of your Monsters!"

"Say what!?" The officer exclaimed in shock.

"And I know the perfect Monster for that! It's your Assault Gundog!" He said, which confused the officer. "Shakespeare, it's time to play the opening act!"

The playwright smirked, opening his book as a blue glow erupted from the pages. Afterwards, strings that would usually be seen on puppets attach to Assault Gundog and the cybernetic canine dutifully ran along to Kurogasa’s side. As if to add insult to injury, Shakespeare patted the dog on the head, much to its immediate pleasure.

"You weren't going after my Assault Cerberus?" The officer asked.

"It'd be too easy." Kurogasa said. "Next I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost! While I gain 4 Speed Counters, it goes back to one at the end of this turn, but that's fine by me!"

 **Kurogasa's SPC:** 5

"Now I can play another Speed Spell! It's called Tune Up 123! Now that I have four or more Speed Counters, I roll a die and one the Monsters I control, gain a number of Levels, depending on the roll!" Kurogasa said. A die appeared on both their screen and it rolled before it landed on a 4. "Yosh! Since it landed on four, I can choose a Monster to have its level go up by 2 and I choose Shakespeare!"

 **Servant Caster - William Shakespeare's Level:** 2-4

"And now… I tune your Level 4 Assault Gundog with my Level 4 William Sheakspeare!" As Kurogasa said this, the playwright closed his book and gave a bow before his form became four Synchro Gates which Assault Gundog eagerly jumped in, the canine’s form becoming an orange outline before it turned into four stars, lining up in the tunnel of rings.

_"Obtain the promised victory with your glittering steel blade! The Keeper of the Balance comes forth! Synchro Summon! Appear, Servant Saber - Artoria Pendragon!"_

A light erupted from the Synchro Gates as a new warrior entered the battlefield. The Synchro Monster is revealed to be a teenage girl with blonde hair in a bun, jade green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a blue-white dress that is covered by silver armor and wielded what seemed to be an invisible sword. The swordswoman swung her blade as if posing with all the knightly aura of a king. **(8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"A Synchro Monster? How’d a Satellite punk like you get that?!"

"It's not gonna matter when you lose this Riding Duel! Artoria's effect activates! When she's successfully summoned, she destroys 1 Monster on your side of the Field with the highest ATK!"

"But the only monster I have is-" The officer started with growing horror.

"That's right! Your Assault Cerberus!" Kurogasa answered for him.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"King of Knights, show that puppy what you've got! Strike Air!" Kurogasa commanded. The Saber-class Servant poised her blade in a thrusting position as a whirlwind of air overtook the blade. With a thrust of her weapon, the whirlwind became a typhoon of razor sharp wind that struck Assault Cerberus, tearing it to shreds as it exploded into particles.

"And now to end this Duel!" Kurogasa said as he sped ahead and drifted sideways while holding out his arm. "Tomoe Gozen, Artoria Pendragon! Direct Attack!" He ordered as Tomoe aimed her bow and arrow while Artoria's sword finally materialized and light gathered to her blade.

"This can't be happening!" The officer cried out in shock… before smirking. "Is what I would've said if not for my other face-down!" He said, activating it.

"What?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Trap card, activate! Assault Tune-Up! If I'm the target for a direct attack, I can tribute this card in order Synchro Summon a Level 8 or higher "Assault" monster from my Extra Deck by banishing a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard! I banish Assault Cerberus and tribute Assault Tune-Up to bring out my ultimate beast!"

"Your what?!" Kurogasa gasped. "Assault Cerberus wasn't your strongest?!"

"Nope, but you’re about to witness it! Assault Tune-Up begins the Synchro process!" The officer gestured to his Trap card as it transformed into a Synchro Gate while the card of Assault Cerberus appeared inside, turning into eight stars as a bright light erupted. 

_"The pack shall call upon the alpha! Gilded wings will tear all asunder! Synchro Summon! Annihilate, Assault ArmorDragon!"_

Arriving from out of the Synchro Gate is a giant dark green dragon covered in silver cybernetic armor with glowing orange circuits running along the surface. Its right arm is replaced by a triple-barreled cannon while the left had a wicked blade jetting from the wrist. Its yellow eyes also appeared to be cybernetic in nature with a set of horns protruding from its skull. Missile launchers are attached to its waist while a small laser cannon is equipped on the tip of the tail **(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**.

"Grrrr…" Kurogasa growled. He should've known that it was too easy.

"So? What'll it be? Continue your attack? I guarantee that my dragon is eager to play with your little girlfriends." The officer said with a wicked grin.

"I set my last two cards face-down… Ta-n endo." He said as his Speed Counters were reduced back to 1.

"O-re no ta-n!" The officer drew his card.

 **Kurogasa's SPC:** 2

 **Officer’s SPC:** 4

"First, I'll play the Speed Spell, Limit Break! By using all of my Speed Counters, a Synchro Monster on my Field gains 500 ATK for each Counter until the end of my turn. I used four, so my ArmorDragon gets 2000 ATK points!" The officer declared as his Synchro Monster roared while a red aura shrouded its body, powering it up. **(10/ATK: 5000/DEF: 2000)**

 **Officer's SPC:** 0

"Battle! Assault ArmorDragon attacks your Saber! Rip her to shreds, my beast! Violent Barrage!" The officer ordered. The eyes of the dragon flashed as it aimed its arm cannon as energy began to charge up before it fired a blast of yellow energy at the King of Knights.

"Trap card, open!" Kurogasa countered, revealing a face-down. "Guard Block! This negates your attack and I get to draw one card!" An invisible barrier was put up just in time to defend Artoria before the energy blast reached her. He then drew one card.

The officer smirked, "In that case, I activate the effect of ArmorDragon! When it fails to destroy the monster it targets, it can target another monster on your Field and destroy it. I think that cute little archer girl is gonna have to say bye-bye." Assault ArmorDragon brought up its arm blade then used it to slice Tomoe in half before she disappeared into particles.

"Tomoe!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Now for the rest of the effect! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!" The officer stated. The dragon aimed its missile launchers at Kurogasa and fired several rockets that exploded around Kurogasa’s D-Wheel, sending rubble everywhere.

 **Kurogasa:** 400/ **SPC:** 1

 **Officer:** 3800/ **SPC:** 0

"Grr… Trap activate! Angel in White!" Kurogasa growled, revealing said card. "I'll gain back 1000 Life Points!"

 **Kurogasa:** 1400/ **SPC:** 2

 **Officer:** 3800/ **SPC:** 0

"Hmph, lucky little brat. Fine, you get to survive for one more turn. Ta-n endo." The officer declared while the ATK of his dragon returned to their normal 3000.

This was bad. Kurogasa only has 1400 Life Points and Artoria on the Field. And with one card in his hand, he needs to do a miracle draw in order to turn this around and win this Riding Duel. But with so much on the line, doubt started lingering in his mind.

 _"Do not doubt… trust in your Deck."_ A woman's voice reached his ears.

"!" Kurogasa gasped softly. _'Who… are you?'_

_"Trust in your Deck. Believe that the Heroes will see you to victory."_

"Just believe huh?" Kurogasa muttered, before looking at his deck. "Alright, I'll trust you." He said, before placing two fingers on his deck. "O-re no ta-n!" 

**Kurogasa's SPC:** 3

 **Officer’s SPC:** 1

Kurogasa turned the card over and gasped then looked at his other lone card. "Kitta!" He managed to say. 

"Eh?" The officer raised a brow in confusion.

"I summon the Tuner Monster Magical Familiar - Fou in ATK mode!" Appearing out in front of Kurogasa was a cute squirrel-like creature that resembled more like a cross between a dog and a fox. **(2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**

"What’s that little runt going to do? Nothing in your Deck can beat my ArmorDragon!" The officer dismissed the little puffball, much to Fou's annoyance.

"Don't be so sure!" Kurogasa smirked. "I activate Fou's effect, allowing me to bring back a Level 4 or lower Servant back to the Field from my Graveyard! Return, Servant Archer - Tomoe Gozen!" Returning to Kurogasa’s side was the light blue-haired samurai archer, ready to payback the opponent’s monster for destroying her. "Now I'll activate the Speed Spell, Ancient Catalyst! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon two Level 2 "Catalyst Tokens" to my Field in DEF mode!"

Materializing on the Field were two strange monsters. One resembled the sheath of a sword that was blue and gold in color. Another monster resembled a tattered red cloak. Both monsters took on a blue aura, signalling their position as DEF monsters. **(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) x2**

"And now I'll tune both my Level 2 Catalyst Tokens and my Level 4 Servant Archer - Tomoe Gozen with my Level 2 Magical Familiar - Fou!" 

Fou released a cute howl that sounded strangely like its name as it turned into two Synchro Gates while Tomoe and the two Catalyst Tokens flew inside the gates, their forms turning into orange outlines, the stars inside lining up in the ring tunnel.

_"The storm howls to the decree of the King and the unbroken Miracle shall transcend humanity! The Keeper of the Balance comes forth! Synchro Summon! Appear, Servant Lancer - Artoria Pendragon!"_

A light erupts from the Synchro Gates as the sound of horse hooves impacting against earth rang throughout the area. Emerging from the light is an armored figure riding upon a white stallion clad in silver armor. The figure appeared masculine since the armor covering their person seemed fit for a knight but there was also a hint of femininity to their form. The armor itself seemed to be themed after a lion complete with a golden 'mane' of 'hair' on the back of their helmet. The warrior wielded a lance that was far too beautiful to be used as a weapon. **(10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)**

"Wait, I thought that monster was a Saber!" The officer exclaimed in surprise. "How could there be another version of it?"

"Oh ye of little mind, while Excalibur was prominent in the Arthurian legend, it wasn't the only weapon associated with it!" Kurogasa said. 

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Everyone knows King Arthur only had Excalibur!" The officer stated.

"You forgot about the lance used to defeat Mordred at the Battle of Camlann!" Kurogasa retorted.

"The lance?"

"It's said that when Arthur failed to kill Mordred with Excalibur, they used a second weapon. And that weapon is the Holy Lance, Rhongomyniad!"

The officer scoffed, "Like that'll help you when I take your monster down. This is a Duel, not a history lesson!"

"You're right it is. But seeing as how you're about to lose pretty soon… I'd say this is history in the books."

"You little punk. When this is over, I'm dragging you by the heel to my superiors!"

"Say that, after I do _this_! By activating Saber Artoria's ability, sending 1 LIGHT-attribute Servant from my Deck to the Graveyard, will increase her ATK by 1000! I send Servant Rider - Marie Antoinette from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"Say what now?"

Saber Artoria held her sword up in a fencer’s stance as a golden aura encompassed her form and her ATK points rose to 3500. **(8/ATK: 2500-3500/DEF: 2000)**

"And if you haven't figured out the math already. When one of them attacks your Assault ArmorDragon, which is now back to 3000, you lost 500 Life Points, reducing it to 3300, and when the other attacks-"

"I lose…" The officer said with a pale face.

"Artoria, finish this Duel!" Kurogasa ordered both of them.

Saber Artoria was the first to make the move. She raised her sword over her head as a golden light encompassed the blade. Her jade eyes locked onto the dragon before her as she called out her weapon’s true name, _"E_ _X… CALIBUR!"_ The young King of Knights slashed down as the Miracle she wielded cleaved ArmorDragon in half, destroying it into data particles.

 **Kurogasa:** 1400/ **SPC:** 3

 **Officer:** 3300/ **SPC:** 1

Lancer Artoria gave her steed a light kick to the side as she charged at the terrified officer, who tried to outrun her on his D-Wheel but the armored knight would not be deterred as she readied her lance as a holy glow shrouded the weapon. The shell of the lance shattered, revealing a spear made of holy pure light. _"Releasing light from the end of the world… that which pierces the sky and connects with the earth! Anchor of the storm! Rhongomyniad!"_ As she thrust her weapon forward, the spear of light was shot towards the officer, who only had enough time to squeal just as it hit his D-Wheel and draining the rest of his Life Points.

 **Kurogasa:** 1400/ **SPC:** 3

 **Officer:** 0/ **SPC:** 0

* * *

Steam plumed out of the officer's D-Wheel with a loud hiss as it came to a rocky yet screeching halt as the Solid Vision disappeared from both D-Wheels and Kurogasa came to a stop as well. "Next time, don't mess with street rats, because you're bound to get bitten." Kurogasa said.

"This isn't over, you punk. I'll get you back for this!" The officer growled at the boy.

"That's what they all say." Kurogasa waved off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." And with a rev of his engine, the Servant duelist took off, leaving the officer to seethe in his humiliation.

The officer growled before slamming a fist on his console. "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

In truth, Kurogasa really had no other destination in mind. He just needed to get away from Security. He kept driving for a while before he stopped at a random street. "Phew…" Kurogasa sighed, before taking off his helmet. "That was too close."

 _"Agreed, Master,"_ The voice of Da Vinci reached his ears.

"I gotta say, you did wonders for my D-Wheel. Thanks."

_"No problem."_

"But…"

_"Hm?"_

"That voice…" Kurogasa got out. "That voice calling out to me, before that final turn… who was that?" 

_"Uh, what voice?"_ Da Vinci asked.

"Huh? You and the others didn't hear it?" 

_"Master, we've been with you the entire Duel. We didn't hear a single thing."_

"That's… weird…" Kurogasa muttered. "I thought for sure I-"

 _"Hey, isn't that one of your friends?"_ Tamamo suddenly interjected.

"Huh?" Kurogasa looked to the side and saw someone running up towards them. He was a young man with dark-grey eyes and bushy spiky orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wears an outfit which consists of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wears a pair of earrings in the shape of washers. One unique thing about him are the criminal marks on his face. He has been marked at least twice.

"Crow?" Kurogasa got out. He then looked at his surroundings and finally realized where he was at. He was near the Daedalus Bridge. A legendary unfinished bridge inspired by a dream of a Satellite citizen that wished to connect it and Neo Domino City, but never came true. And the legend goes that the man raced off the unfinished bridge, never to be seen again.

"Yo, Kurogasa! Didn't know you were coming to visit. And on a brand new D-Wheel at that." Crow greeted the boy with a wave and a grin.

"Heya Crow. Uh… actually, funny you should say that." Kurogasa laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head. "I uh… ran into Security and won a Riding Duel and with a new deck to boot. Me getting here was just pure coincidence." 

"Really? That's awesome! What kinda Deck you rocking with now?" Crow asked.

"They're called Servants." Kurogasa replied, showing him the Deck. "It's a deck full of historical people."

Crow looked at the cards and raised his brow in question, "Uh… you sure these cards are legit? They look pretty… explicit."

"Yeah. I just found them lying in some box last night."

"So… you took random cards, some that have female monsters wearing… as little clothing as possible. That makes total sense."

***BONK!***

"Ow!"

"Hey! It's not my fault they were drawn that way!" Kurogasa gawked. "Besides!" He said, before swiping the deck and searched through it before pulling out a card to show. "It has a cat girl since you're into-"

"You promised not to talk about my likes out loud!!!" Crow cried out with a heavy blush.

"All I'm saying is that you don't get room to talk when you're just as guilty." Kurogasa smirked.

Crow gives his friend a mild glare, "Just because I like certain girls, doesn't mean I'm carrying around a Deck like that, man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all you got is a deck full of birdbrains." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" The orange-haired teen glared challengingly at the boy.

"Hey guys, it's Kuro-niichan!"

"Kuro-niichan is here?!"

"He's got a new D-Wheel too!"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

The two young men noticed a small group of children approach them and surround Kurogasa as well as his D-Wheel.

"Hey guys." Kurogasa grinned widely.

_"So… many children…"_

"Hm?" Kurogasa looked over and saw the spirit in question. It was a woman, a huntress who wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth. As one who can be called a beautiful beast in human form, it befits her appearance. Her charm points consists of those things on her head that look like animal ears and that thing on her lower back that looks like a tail. Her animal ears and tail seem to be the symbols and after-effects of a curse told of in her legend… or so they should have been, but she actually seems to like them. This was Atalanta.

 _"These children… who's taking care of them?"_ The huntress pondered with a sullen look in her eyes.

 _'They're all orphaned…'_ Kurogasa answered in his thoughts while he kept his attention on the children who were greeting them and talking to them.

_"How? How could they live like this?"_

_'Ever since the Zero Reverse Incident, kids such as them didn't have parents due to living conditions here in Satellite. They rely on each other to survive. All they have left is each other.'_

_"Horrible…"_ The huntress said, reaching out to one of the girls as if she wanted to try and provide comfort but couldn’t because of her spiritual body.

_'Do you… want to stay with them?'_

The huntress looked at the boy in surprise, _"_ _But I am part of your Deck."_

 _'True, but that doesn't mean I won't let you heed to your heart's desires.'_ Kurogasa said in his thoughts. _'Besides, it's probably my instincts, but I think that if you and Crow work together, you can make the world brighter for these kids.'_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_'Positive.'_

The woman stared at Kurogasa for a moment before nodding as she disappeared back into her card.

"Hey Crow!" Kurogasa called out, before throwing the cat girl card at him, to which he caught. "Present for ya."

"Huh?" Crow looked at the card in question before his face flustered. "Servant Archer - Atalanta? Wait, hold on, this is the card you showed me earlier! Why give it to me?"

"Other than your… interests," He began with a snicker, as Crow glared at him. "Something tells me she's in more capable hands with you." Kurogasa said. "Call it a gut feeling."

Crow raised a brow at his friend then looked back at the card in his hand. "Uh, well, I guess… Welcome to the crew then, Atalanta."

"Alright kids! Who wants to see Crow and I duel?!" Kurogasa asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids all cheered.

Crow grinned, "Well, I hope you guys cheer for me. I can’t win unless I have some backup." He said, putting Atalanta’s card into his Deck.

With a grin shot back from Kurogasa, both players grabbed their Duel Disks out of their D-Wheels and attached them to their wrists before shuffling their Decks and drawing their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **KRD:** Alright, this chapter is in the books!

 **GKC:** Eh-yep!

 **KRD:** So what do you think? Crow made his early intro in this first chapter and the stage is set to-

 **GKC:** Don't spoil it, man!

 **KRD:** Oh fine, you party pooper…

 **GKC:** Don't reveal your cards just yet. Give the people a little taste.

 **KRD:** …did you just do a pun? On cards?

 **GKC:** Not intentionally, but yes, yes I did.

 **KRD:** Well, anyways, hope you guys like the chapter! And now without further ado, here’s a preview clip for the next episode! 

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_**Announcer:** Jikai! Fate/5D's!_

_**Leo:** Uh, I'm here to Duel, Jack Atlas?_

_**Jack:** I hoped you would at least be mildly entertaining._

_**Kurogasa:** You’re really thinking about escaping Satellite tonight, Yusei?_

_**Yusei:** I'm getting my card back, one way or another._

**Next Time:** Escape Satellite! Leo vs Jack!

_**Kurogasa:** You're not going alone._

* * *

**Servant Archer - Tomoe Gozen** **  
** **Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1400/1600   
**Effect:** If this card battles a FIRE-attribute monster, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn.

**Assault Dispatch**   
**Type:** Normal Trap   
**Effect:** When a monster with "Assault" in its name is sent to the Graveyard by battle, Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from your Deck.

**Assault Officer** **  
** **Level:** 3   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Machine/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1000/1500   
**Effect:** During your Main Phase 1, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, and add 1 “Assault” Tuner Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Assault Gunpup** **  
** **Level:** 1   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Beast/Tuner/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 500/300   
**Effect:** On the turn this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 “Assault Gundog” from your hand.

**Assault Cerberus**   
**Level:** 8   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**Type:** Beast/Synchro/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2500/2200   
**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monster**   
If this card’s Synchro Materials had “Assault” in its name, banish one card that was used as Synchro material for this card from the Graveyard, and deal Damage equal to the ATK points of that card.

**Servant Caster - William Sheakspeare** **  
** **Level: 2**   
**Attribute:** WIND   
**Type:** Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 0/0   
**Effect:** If this card is successfully Summoned, take control of 1 monster on your opponent’s Field. That monster remains on your side until either this card or that monster is destroyed.

**Servant Saber - Artoria Pendragon** **  
** **Level:** 8   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Warrior/Synchro/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2500/2000   
**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monsters**   
On the turn this card is Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent’s Field with the highest ATK. Once per turn, this card gains 1000 ATK by Tributing a LIGHT-attribute monster from your Deck until the end of your turn.

**Assault Tune-Up**   
**Type:** Normal Trap   
**Effect:** If you have no Monsters on your field and are targeted, Tribute this card. Special Summon a Level 8 or higher “Assault” Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing a Synchro Monster (This is treated as a Synchro Summon).

**Assault ArmorDragon** **  
** **Level:** 10 **  
** **Attribute:** FIRE **  
** **Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect **  
** **ATK/DEF:** 3000/2500 **  
** **Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more “Assault” Non-Tuner Monsters** **  
** During your Battle Phase, if this card fails to destroy your opponent’s monster, target another monster on their Field and destroy it then deal damage equal to the destroyed monster’s ATK.

**Ancient Catalyst** **  
** **Speed Spell** **  
** **Effect:** Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. When this spell is activated, Special Summon 2 “Catalyst Tokens” on the Field (2/EARTH/0/0) in DEF position.

**Servant Lancer - Artoria Pendragon** **  
** **Level:** 10   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Warrior/Synchro/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 3500/3000   
**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monsters**   
By paying half your LP, this card can destroy all cards on the Field, except this card. If this card is in your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 “Servant” monster with “Artoria” in its name then banish this card.


	2. Escape Satellite! Leo vs. Jack!

**KRD:** Hey everyone, Kamen Rider Duelist here with another chapter of Fate/5D's!

 **GKC:** And this is GKC, assisting in the chapter.

 **KRD:** In the last chapter, we get our first taste of Kurogasa’s new Deck, the Servants from Fate/Stay Night! However, things aren't what they seem to be. Was the finding of these Heroic Spirits merely pure coincidence?

 **GKC:** Well, the answers to that question will be revealed in time. But for now, we get back to Neo Domino City and the Duel between Leo and Jack.

 **KRD:** That’s right! It’s Jack’s Red Demon’s Dragon vs. Leo’s Gundams! Who will win?! IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!

 **GKC:** …Did you forget to take your meds again? Actually, don't answer that. Let's get on with the disclaimer.

 **Disclaimer:** Same thing.

* * *

**[Neo Domino City - Tops]**

Leo was back in his home, his mother and stepfather were out for dinner with friends, leaving him on his own for the night. His immediate thoughts were on the letter he received from Jack Atlas himself. "I should be excited that I get to Duel him but…" He looked down at his Deck, which he held in his hand. "Is my Deck gonna be enough to beat the Duel King?" Leo initially wondered if he should call up Jack and cancel the Duel for now before he decided to call up his best friend on his phone.

[ _"Mm… hello?"_ ] He heard the voice of Honoka over the receiver.

"Hey, Honoka. Sorry for waking you up so late…" Leo apologized to the girl.

[ _"You're still up?"_ ] Honoka groaned. [ _"It's like almost 11. What gives?"_ ] She asked.

"I've been… thinking about the invitation I got." The boy replied. "I'm really nervous and… I kinda need advice."

[ _"Remember the last time I gave you advice?"_ ] Honoka asked dryly.

Leo thought about it for a moment before a memory hit him, "Oh yeah… to be fair, I had no idea that girl would react like that."

[ _"Look, the point is, it's just an exhibition match. It doesn't matter if you win or lose."_ ] Honoka sighed. [ _"Jack's just an overgrown baby that needs attention… and maybe a spanking."_ ]

"You sound like a total mom right now, Honoka-chan." Leo chuckled. "But, you're right. It's only a regular Duel so I'll give it all I got and have fun doing it!"

[ _"Glad we're on the same page. Now let me sleep."_ ]

***CLICK!***

"I forgot how cranky she can be without her beauty sleep." The young man sweatdropped. Leo grinned as he stood up, holding his Deck in his hand. "Alright! I'm so gonna kick Jack's butt! And you guys are going to be my backup!" He said, referring to his cards.

* * *

**[Satellite - Residential Area]**

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Kurogasa sighed as he was in his room, plopping on his bed in exhaustion after a day of visiting Crow and the kids, dueling the former and playing with the latter, while having Atalanta stay with Crow to take care of said kids. "Those kids are energetic…"

 _"Oh, but it was so cute when they clambered onto you, Goshujin-sama."_ Tamamo beamed happily.

"Yeah, I know." Kurogasa said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

 _"Are you sure it was wise to leave Atalanta with your friend?"_ Artoria asked.

"She'll be fine. Besides, she could materialize any time she wants to help Crow look after them." Kurogasa answered, but then thought about it for a moment. "At least on his Duel Disk."

_"Well, it is your decision, Master. By the way, aren't you going to visit your other friend? Yusei Fudo, I believe?"_

"Mm? Yusei? Well…" Kurogasa pondered, as he looked over his calendar and noticed a particular date. "Hmmmm… is it near that time already?"

 _"Time for what?"_ Da Vinci inquired from above her Master.

"Yusei is planning on escaping Satellite through the Pipeline." Kuroagsa said as he walked over to his laptop on his desk and typed on it. A few seconds later, it showed schematics of the Pipeline. "See, this Pipeline is the only thing connecting Satellite and Neo Domino City. It's used to transport waste from Neo Domino to Satellite. And once a month, the pipeline is shut down for three minutes for maintenance."

 _"So he plans to use this Pipeline as a secret passage to the city. Clever."_ Artoria said with a nod.

"But it's not going to be easy. After all that three minute window is all he has, going down that Pipeline." Kurogasa frowned.

_"Are you going with him?"_

Kurogasa remained silent as he thought about it. Indeed, it would be ideal if he were to go with him now. After all, he wanted to leave Satellite if he and his mother were to have a chance at a better life, but at the same time, to leave abruptly without telling Yukina, would definitely make her worry, plus if he didn't go, he'd have to wait another month.

 _"It's your decision, Goshujin-sama."_ Tamamo told the boy, understanding his dilemma.

 _"Whatever you decide, we will be with you."_ Artoria added. _"For we are your sword and shield, Master."_

"Right."

* * *

 **Ride 2:** Escape Satellite! Leo vs. Jack!

The next day…

Leo was on his D-Wheel as he rode towards the Kaiba Dome, the site of Neo Domino City’s biggest Dueling events, including Riding Duels. “This is it…” He said to himself. “I’m finally gonna have a Riding Duel with Jack Atlas.” He grinned. “I’m feeling nervous yet excited at the same time.” Just then, there was a call on his D-Wheel and it was coming from Honoka. He pressed the touch screen and Honoka's face appeared. "Heya."

[ _"You ready for this?"_ ]

The black-haired teen nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready as ever." Ocean blue eyes glanced down at the Deck resting in its hold. "My cards and I will school the Duel King."

[ _"We'll see if it actually will."_ ] Honoka smirked. [ _"Just don't come bawling your eyes out to me if he beats you in one turn."_ ]

"Oh, ye of little faith." Leo shook his head.

[ _"Oh, I got plenty. Just sayin' is all."_ ] Honoka shrugged. [ _"I'll be at the refreshments stan~ds."_ ] And with that, the screen winked out, changing back to his regular screen.

Leo sighed, "That girl just loves to tease." He smirked dangerously, "But, can't fault her for worrying. I don't plan to lose to an egotistical punk." He revved the accelerator and the White Devil took off in a burst of speed towards the Duel Arena. He continued driving until he found himself at the Kaiba Dome or rather to be more precise, it was originally called the Memorial Circuit. The stadium itself is a standard elliptical building. It contains a few small Duel arenas, a holographic display sphere in the center, a watchtower, and a track for Riding Duels. Of course, at the front of the entrance was an area that was mostly used for public and celebrity events where there was a red carpet and there were many reporters taking photos of the current Riding Duel King, Jack Atlas.  
Speaking of the Riding Duel King, Jack took notice of the white-blue clad figure on the white Gundam-themed D-Wheel. He smirked in satisfaction as his opponent had finally arrived. "I've been waiting for you." He said to the Gundam Duelist.

"Yeah, I'm here just as promised." Leo said, taking off his helmet and unmounted his ride as he approached and the press started clicking away. "Hope you brought your A-game, because I'm gonna pull out all the stops to beat you, even if it's just an exhibition match."

"We'll see about that." Jack said with a challenging smirk. "Come along. The stage is set for our battle." He turned on his heel, entering the Duel Arena as the press all crowded, trying to get a word from the King.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he wheeled his D-Wheel into the arena, ignoring the press and reporters asking for questions and comments.

Inside the Memorial Circuit, the many thousands of spectators were at the edge of their seats, waiting for this exciting exhibition Riding Duel to begin. Up in the tower, Rex Godwin, Mikage, and Yeager were watching as the two D-Wheelers were setting up.

"The King wishes to make this Duel public. Quite an achievement." Rex said with a grin. "It makes me wonder if this Duelist he wishes to battle is significant."

"If anything, at the end of the day, he is making an example out of those that oppose him, while showing off his superiority. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee…" Yeager chuckled eerily.

Mikage watched the upcoming Duel with confidence that her hidden crush would prevail, "Atlas-sama…"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!" the MC announced. "Today, we have a special exhibition match between the Riding Duel King, Jack Atlas, and an upcoming D-Wheeler challenged by the King himself! I hope you're ready for some exciting Dueling! As it's about to get underway!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the upcoming Riding Duel. All the more when the audience started cheering for the King, "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Out in the open, Jack waited for his opponent on the Wheel of Fortune, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Suddenly, his ears heard the distinct sound of a D-Wheel's tires grinding against solid ground. "He's here…" The White Devil shot from out of a tunnel and landed on the surface as it came to a hard stop next to Jack's D-Wheel. "Quite the entrance." He commented.

"Gotta have some fun while I'm here." Leo said with a grin. "Making a good impression for the current Duel King seemed like a good idea."

"Be that as it may, we're both here for one reason and one reason only. And that's Dueling to win!" Jack declared, before pointing at Leo. "Nothing personal, but you're just another stepping stone in my glorious reign as King!"

Leo smirked, "Yeah, that's gonna change because I don't plan to lose. Shall we get this game started?"

"With pleasure." Jack smirked. "The first to turn the corner gets the first turn."

"Fine by me." Leo replied as he pressed the button on his console to activate the Speed World Field Magic.

**DUEL MODE ON. AUTO-PILOT STANDBY.**

As the computer announced those words, both screens showed a reverse card of a Duel Monsters card, before flipping over, revealing the Field Spell, Speed World before both screens showed the Duel Fields. Then an aura shot out of both D-Wheels, their surroundings having a negative filming effect, locking both D-Wheelers into the Riding Duel.

"Here it is! The Field Magic, Speed World, has been activated! Now, both Duelists will commence their battle!" The MC announced. "Now, are we ready?" The two D-Wheelers started revving the engines of their respective D-Wheel as the holographic timer appeared overhead with a countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Leo and Jack narrowed their eyes as they went full throttle from the starting line. The wheels of their bikes grinding against the surface as sparks flew from the rapid motions. The two raced for the first turn, the Duelists were neck-and-neck as they approached the corner at high speed.

"That first turn will be mine!" Jack told his opponent as the Wheel of Fortune started to gain the lead.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! FULL THROTTLE!" Leo shouted as he suddenly gunned the thrusters and managed to overtake Jack, turning the corner first.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS THE FIRST TURN OF THE DUEL GOES TO LEO HIKARU!" The MC announced to the audience with shock.

"Get ready, Jack! Because it's time for me to win!" Leo started before both young men announced at the same time.

**"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"**

* * *

**Leo:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

 **Jack:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

"Boku no Ta-n! Draw!" Leo declared as he drew his sixth card and looked at it. A grin formed on his face. "I summon Gundam X in ATK mode!" Appearing out of a blue portal is a white, blue, and red mech with an X-shaped backpack with a cannon on the back while wielding a beam rifle. **(5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1700)**

"A Level 5 monster already?" Jack pondered in surprise.

"I can Special Summon Gundam X if I have no other monsters on the Field from my hand." Leo explained. "Next, I'll Normal Summon from my hand, Shining Gundam!" Another Gundam with a similar color scheme to Gundam X appeared, except it seemed to be themed after a samurai. **(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)**

"Incredible! Leo has summoned two monsters onto his Field already!" The MC announced.

"I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo."

"Hmph, not bad. But now it's time to show you a real move! O-re no taaa-n!" Jack shouted, drawing his sixth card.

 **Leo's SPC:** 1

 **Jack's SPC:** 1

"Two can play at that game! Since you control a Monster and I don't, I'll Special Summon my Big Piece Golem to the Field in ATK mode without Tribute!" A portal opened up and a large grey pillar construct of a golem with arms and legs appeared **(5/ATK: 2100/DEF:0)**.

"Not bad but my Gundam X has the same ATK. You'd only be destroying your own monster as well." Leo told his opponent.

"Much like your Gundam X, it was Special Summoned, I haven't done my Normal Summon yet. I summon Mad Demon in ATK mode!" Another portal opened up and a fiendish humanoid with wild sporadic red hair, and a creepy black face while wearing cow skulls for shoulder pad and having a gap in its stomach with a skull inside, and yellow striped pants appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0).

"OH MY! JACK ATLAS HAS ALSO SUMMONED TWO MONSTERS ON HIS FIELD!" The MC cried out with joy.

"Battle! Big Piece Golem will attack your Gundam X!" Jack declared.

"Bring it on! Gundam X, counterattack!" Leo ordered his monster as it aimed its beam rifle at Big Piece Golem and fired several pink beams at Jack’s monster. Big Piece Golem was hit a few times but it powered through the attacks until it slammed right into the Gundam, making the two monsters explode.

"And now, Mad Demon attacks your Shining Gundam! Bone Splash!" Jack ordered. The demon's jaws of a stomach, crunched up the skull into bits and fired it at the Shining Gundam.  
Leo smirked as he outstretched his hand, “Shining Gundam’s special effect activates! When it battles a monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the Battle Phase!” As he said these words, Shining Gundam’s eyes flared as its armor started to open and change, “Super Mode!” When the armor opened, Shining Gundam now fully looked like a samurai as its ATK rose. **(ATK: 1400-2400/DEF: 1000)**

Jack's eyes widened as he witnessed the ploy. He had fallen into his foe’s trap and his monster had already conducted its attack.

The powered up Gundam rapidly moved its arms as it blocked Mad Demon’s attack, deflecting the bits of bone. Leo snapped his fingers, “Go, Shining Gundam! Give Mad Demon a wake-up call! Shining Finger!” The mech charged at Mad Demon as it reared its right hand back then thrust it forward as a burning green aura surrounded its entire hand. When it reached Mad Demon, Shining Gundam grabbed the fiend by its head and pushed the power into it. Mad Demon suddenly started to boil over then it exploded into particles.

 **Leo:** 4000/ **SPC:** 1

 **Jack:** 3400/ **SPC:** 1

"INCREDIBLE! Leo Hikaru has made a surprising move and now he's got first blood! How will Jack Atlas react to this devastating move?" The MC informed the crowd, who all looked shocked that Jack would be the first one to get his Life Points taken.

"Nice! I can't believe I managed to outsmart Jack Atlas!" Leo said with a grin.

"Hmph… maybe you'll be much more entertaining than I thought." Jack smirked. "I place two cards face-down. Ta-n endo!" When he said that, Shining Gundam's armor closed up, reverting it back to normal along with its ATK points.

"Boku no Ta-n! Draw!" Leo declared, drawing his card.

 **Leo's SPC:** 2

 **Jack's SPC:** 2

Leo looked at the card and looked down at his hand. "Alright… here goes." He said quietly. "I Summon Wing Gundam from my hand in ATK mode!" A blue portal appeared beside Leo as a bird-like machine flew out before it transformed from a bird to a Gundam colored mostly white with a blue chest that had a green orb in its torso, a pair of wings, a red-white shield, and a long-barreled gun. **(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)**

"Now Leo Hikaru has two monsters out on the Field! If he attacks, Jack Atlas will receive major damage!" The MC announced with anticipation.

"Battle! Wing Gundam, direct attack!" Leo ordered as the bird-like Gundam aimed its gun at the Wheel of Fortune. "Buster Shot!" Pulling the trigger, a powerful yellow beam shot towards Jack.

"Heh, just what I'd expect! Reveal facedown!" Jack said, opening his trap card. "Continuous Trap, activate! Reinforcing Resurrection! This lets me target a Level 4 or below Monster from my Graveyard and summon it to the Field while increasing it's ATK by 100 and it's Level by 1! So return to the Field, Mad Demon!" A portal opened up and the said Monster returned. **(4-5/ATK: 1800-1900/DEF: 0)**

"Oh no!" Leo exclaimed in surprise as Wing Gundam’s attack continued but the powered up fiend stopped the beam with its bare hand. It knocks the attack away then returns fire with its Bone Splash, the shards of bone hitting the Gundam as it explodes in a violent blaze.

 **Leo:** 3700/ **SPC:** 2

 **Jack:** 3400/ **SPC:** 2

"WHAT A COMEBACK! Jack Atlas has managed to bring back one of his monsters and he's even destroyed one of Leo's!" The MC cried out.

"But I still have my Shining Gundam!" Leo said as he narrowed his eyes, "Battle! Shining Gundam attacks Mad Demon! Shining Gundam’s effect activates! It gains 1000 ATK when it battles a monster with higher ATK! Say bye-bye to your monster, Jack!"

"I don't think so! I reveal my other face-down!" Jack countered, activating the other card. "Demon's Chain! Now your monster’s effect is negated, as well as being unable to attack!" Before the Shining Gundam could power up, a demonic chain suddenly wrapped around it, stopping the mech in its tracks.

Leo clicked his tongue in annoyance before he looked at his hand. "I place one card face-down! Ta-n endo!"

"O-re no taaa-n!"

 **Leo's SPC:** 3

 **Jack's SPC:** 3

"Now we're talking." Jack grinned. "I summon Dark Resonator in ATK mode!" Appearing on Jack’s side was the familiar gremlin-like creature wielding a tuning fork and a hammer. **(3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300)**

The Gundam Duelist grinned in a predatory manner, "Here it comes…" He said under his breath.

"OTTO! WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT!" The MC announced with anticipation.

"And now I'll tune my Level 5 Mad Demon with my Level 3 Dark Resonator!" Jack announced as the gremlin snickered evilly before banging the hammer against the tuning fork, letting it ring before turning into three Synchro Gates. Mad Demon turned into an orange outline, revealing five stars inside of it before lining up in the ring tunnel.

_"The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"_

Emerging from the Synchro Gates in a burst of fire was the demonic black-red dragon as its orange eyes locked on to Leo and his monsters with a burning desire to destroy them. It reared its head back as it roared loudly, demanding respect to its incredible power. **(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)**

"KITTAAAAAAAAAAA! Red Demon's Dragon graces the stadium once more with its presence!" The MC announced as the crowd cheered loud and wild.

"So I finally get to meet your ace monster! I'm honored, Jack! Really, I am!" Leo told the Riding Duel King.

"Don't get too caught up in the moment!" Jack said as he swerved his D-Wheel around and drove backwards. "Because you're about to have a first taste of its power! Go Red Demon's Dragon! Attack Shining Gundam! ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!" Red Damon's Dragon obeyed its master as it reared its claw back, which glowed with orange-red energy before throwing it right towards the chained up Gundam.

"I don't think so! Trap activate!" Leo declared as he played one of his face-down cards. "Gundanium Armor! If one of my monsters is the target for an attack, I can prevent their destruction and I only take half the damage!" Soon a clear coating enveloped the Shining Gundam as Red Demon's Dragon's fist collided against the Shining Gundam. The force of the attack was so strong that Leo was sent swerving for a while before getting back in control.

 **Leo:** 2900/ **SPC:** 3

 **Jack:** 3400/ **SPC:** 3

Leo gritted his teeth from the attack as his Riding Gear was covered in scuff marks. Thankfully, his monster was still on the Field.

"Amazing! Leo Hikaru manages to save not only his monster but also a good number of his Life Points!" The MC cheered as the crowd all cried out with awe and excitement of the boy’s resilience.

"You may have survived this time, but you won't next turn. I place one card face-down. Ta-n endo!"

Leo took a breath as he placed two fingers over his Deck, "Come on, guys… don't let me down. Let’s make a good comeback." He whispered to his cards. "Boku no Ta-n! Draw!" The boy declared, drawing his card.

 **Leo’s SPC:** 4

 **Jack’s SPC:** 4

The black-haired teen turned the card over and his eyes widened with glee as he broke out into a smile, "It's here!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Hm?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"Let me show you! I summon the Tuner Monster, Amazing Booster!" Leo declared as he played his newest card. Appearing from a blue portal was a new machine monster that looked like a blue-white bird in flight. **(3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**

"OTTO! Leo Hikaru has summoned a Tuner Monster of his own! Could he be preparing to Synchro Summon as well?" The MC pondered.

"Amazing Booster's effect activates! When it's Normal Summoned from my hand, I can Special Summon a new monster from my Deck!" Leo declared as a card popped out in the middle of his Deck, which he quickly played. "I summon my number one ace! Gundam Exia!" Another blue portal appeared beside Leo’s D-Wheel and out of it came a white-blue Gundam with a more humanoid design and possessing a cone-shaped object on its back that released green motes of light while it wielded a large sword that possessed a shield and gun fashioned onto it. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 700)

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Is this going to be his ace?" He wondered.

Leo’s blue eyes seemed to glow as he outstretched his hand, "I tune my Level 4 Gundam Exia with my Level 3 Amazing Booster!" Amazing Booster released a mechanical cry as it transformed into three Synchro Gates while Gundam Exia folded its sword back and flew into the Gates, becoming an orange outline version as four stars appeared in the gates then a bright light erupted from the tunnel.

_"The angel's blade shall descend from the heavens! A new power born from the heart shall give rise to justice! Synchro Summon! Shine forth, Gundam Amazing Exia!"_

A pair of green eyes flashed in the tunnel and flying out of the light was Exia, though it now seemed to have a more angelic appearance while the armor was painted mostly white but the blue was a lighter shade and the red details were replaced by dark blue. Even its white antenna horns had been changed to blue. On its back was the Amazing Booster, acting like a backpack and a pair of wings that released green particles. **(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**

The crowd all looked upon the new Synchro Monster with awe as the light emanating from its back began to spread.

"Whoa, I feel warm…" One of the spectators said.

"Me too." Another added.

The MC grinned as he felt the strange warmth as well, "KITTAAAAAAAAA! IT SEEMS LEO’S NEW MONSTER HAS CAPTURED THE HEARTS OF THE CROWD!"

Leo smirked, "How do you like my monster, Jack? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hmph! I will admit, it's impressive. But your monster still pales in comparison to my all-powerful Red Demon's Dragon!"

"Not until I do this! Amazing Exia's effect activates! Once per turn, when it battles a Synchro Monster, it can't be destroyed!" Leo declared. "And since I used Exia as Synchro material, Amazing Exia gains 500 ATK points!" Amazing Exia’s core began to glow as power fueled its body. (7/ATK: 2500-3000/DEF: 2100)

"So what? It has the same ATK as my dragon," Jack pointed out.

“You weren’t paying attention, were you? When my monster battles a Synchro Monster, it can’t be destroyed. And since it has the same ATK strength as your dragon…” Leo smirks, “My Amazing Exia survives and yours is destroyed! Not only that, but if it destroys a Synchro Monster, it can attack again!”

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"OH MY! THIS IS BAD! IF WHAT LEO SAID IS TRUE THEN JACK IS GOING TO TAKE SOME MAJOR DAMAGE!" The MC announced to the crowd, much to their horror. Even though it was just an exhibition match, their precious Duel King is going to lose?!

"Here we go! Battle! Amazing Exia attacks Red Demon's Dragon!" Leo ordered as the Gundam’s green eyes flared as a sword similar to what Gundam Exia wielded but with a green outlined blade appeared in its right hand. “Amazing End!” Amazing Exia charged at the demonic dragon, who tried to keep it back by firing balls of fire at the machine but it gracefully avoided the attacks with ease then reared its sword arm back and thrust it forward, stabbing Red Demon’s Dragon in the chest. The dragon released one last pained roar before it exploded. "Now, Exia, direct attack!" The Gundam folded its sword back and fired several pink energy shots around the Wheel of Fortune.

Jack cried out as the energy bolts struck around him and diminished his Life Points as well as a few of his Speed Counters.

 **Leo:** 2900/ **SPC:** 4

 **Jack:** 400/ **SPC:** 1

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled as his D-Wheel was smoking and swerving out of control.

"It's over, Jack! I win! Shining Gundam!" Leo called out to the chained monster as its own eyes flashed before it started to struggle against the chains. "I play the Speed Spell-"

***RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!***

"HUH?!" Leo, Jack, the MC, and even the crowd all blinked in surprise.

Leo looked down at his console and looked back at his opponent, "Uh, one moment, please." He pressed the touch screen to accept the call. "Hello?"

[ _"Leo, I need a favor from you. Can you run to the grocery store and bring me back some potatoes? I was in the middle of cooking dinner but when I went to cook up the stew, I forgot them."_ ] His mother answered with a sweet smile.

"Mom, I'm in the middle of a Riding Duel! I don’t have time to-"

Leo's mother suddenly lost her kind smile and her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, [ _"Are you talking back to your mother?"_ ]

"Eek!" Leo shrinked back in fear. "No, ma'am! I'll do it right away!"

[ _"Good boy!"_ ] The woman suddenly returned to being bright and cheery. And then the screen winked out after. Everyone was just stunned in shock, silence, and stupor.

WHAT KIND OF MOTHER CALLS THEIR SON IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIDING DUEL?!?!?!?!

"Sorry, Jack," Leo apologized with a sheepish chuckle. "Guess you and I won’t be able to finish our Duel."

"W-What?"

"I forfeit!" The boy suddenly shouted as he revved his D-Wheel and took off towards the entrance while his monsters and face-down card disappeared.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The MC managed to say. "What just happened?"

Up in the tower, even Director Godwin had the gall to blink owlishly at the development.

"Ano… Godwin-san… what just happened?" Mikage managed to say.

The older man glanced at the blue-haired woman for a second before he sighed, "I'm afraid that was the result of a mother being a mother." He said, despite his apparent stupor. "Still, at least this means Jack remains undefeated. Though… I'm afraid this would hurt his pride."

"It was… amusing, I think." Yeager sweat dropped, though he was unsure. "Still, if the Speed Spell that the boy was about to play to free his monster was able to be played…"

"We may truly never know. It's best to keep it that way." Godwin said.

Yeager grinned slyly, "It does seem like the appropriate action. But the King will not take this sort of victory."

"He will get over it in due time."

* * *

It was late at night in the Satellite and the plan to escape into Neo Domino City was now underway.

"It's almost time…" Kurogasa muttered as he was finishing last minute preparations, tuning his D-Wheel. With the help of Da Vinci, placed in a program in his ride so that it won't be tracked by Security.

And he took extra precaution to make sure it stayed that way. But this also means that once he leaves, he won't be coming to Satellite for a while. Once he gets to the city, he needs to find an honest paying job and once he's financially stable, he could get his mother and rent an apartment for them to live in.

"Kurogasa…"

The young teen lifted his head and turned around to see Yukina standing there in her robe.

"Kaa-san…"

The older woman looked at her son then at the D-Wheel, "So… you've made your decision then?"

"Hai…" Kurogasa muttered as he turned around and walked towards her. He then held her shoulders as he looked at his mother with pain and sadness. "I… know it's going to be difficult for you… and me, but… once I'm financially stable, I'll come back for you."

Suddenly, the boy is enveloped in a gentle hug, his head resting in his mother's bosom as she caressed his brown hair. "I know you will. And I'll always be proud of you. I'm just… going to miss you, Kurogasa."

"Me too…" Kurogasa muttered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise… when I come back, everything will be a fresh start for us… you'll see."

"Just be careful. And I better not hear about you getting caught and sent to the Public Security Prison."

"I'll try not to get caught." Kurogasa smiled sadly. "Even if I did, I'm sure Honoka-chan's old man can put in a good word for me."

Yukina mildly glared at her son, "I mean it. I better not hear of it or I'll ground you for life."

"Alright, alright. I got it." Kurogasa placated.

"Good, now…" Yukina smiled. "You better get going. Yusei-kun and his friends are waiting for you."

"Okay." Kurogasa nodded, before kissing her forehead. "I love you, Kaa-san…"

"I love you too, my little hero." She said with a loving smile.

Slowly backing away, Kurogasa then mounted, on his D-Wheel, placing his helmet on his head before pressing a button to lower the visor over his eyes. With the ignition turned, the screen lit up and looking at his smiling mother one last time, he gave a thumbs-up. But as he did, when he was far away, his smile turned into a frown as a tear went down the corner of his eye before it flew away with the wind.

 _"Are you alright, Master?"_ Jeanne's voice asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Kurogasa answered, wiping his eyes. "Not even a minute, and I'm already missing her."

 _"You'll see her again. You just have to believe."_ Jeanne reassured the boy.

"Right…" Kurogasa nodded, before he kept going, not looking back. From here on, he has to keep moving forward.

* * *

Yusei was driving on his D-Wheel towards the Pipeline. His eyes set on getting to Neo Domino City, despite the lack of an answer from Kurogasa. He could only hope that his friend would either arrive on time or prepare himself next month. After all, his friend is doing this for his mother, so that they could live better lives. He knew Kurogasa for a very long time ever since their childhood. He was a kind-hearted soul that did everything to help ease the burden of his mother. His father had died from the Zero Reverse Incident, leaving behind his wife and only son. They did what they could to survive, and despite the harsh conditions in the Satellite, they could still carry on as if it didn't bother them. But Yusei knew better.

Deep down, Kurogasa knew it was gradually getting worse for him and his mother. He wanted to repay his mother for everything she did for him during his childhood. So he did the only thing he could do, and that was finding a way out of Satellite. It all started when he found a set of old blueprints of a D-Wheel, of what would've been the most powerful and state-of-art D-Wheel of its time. Yusei remembered when they were 10, he would see Kurogasa learning about building D-Wheels through old records and how each part worked, starting out small and growing bigger and bigger. It took him three years to know how to build one. By age 13, he was ready to tackle his biggest project yet, Hero's Legacy, which was actually the model Omega Lancer 119, but because of being in Satellite, finding the parts he needed wasn't going to be easy. And for five years, in between helping his friends, Kurogasa scavenged all over Satellite for the parts he needed for his D-Wheel. Eventually, he managed to finish constructing his D-Wheel.

Now all that's left for him to ride through the Pipeline and make it across the other side. Though, given how late Kurogasa was…

***VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Yusei's ears picked up the sound of a D-Wheel? Was it Security? Did they already track him down? He still hadn't made it to the sewage plant yet. He slightly turned his head to look behind and to his surprise, he saw Kurogasa's D-Wheel approaching and was catching up to him before they were side by side.

"About time you got here." Yusei comments with a small grin.

"Sorry, I uh… had to say my goodbyes." Kurogasa trailed off.

"To your mom?"

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be fine." Kurogasa answered. "I promised that I'd come back for her and I'll keep it. No matter how long it takes."

"We'll both come back for her." Yusei added, causing Kurogasa to look at his fellow D-Wheeler in surprise. "Your mom is also my friend. So, I'll help you guys however I can."

"Yusei…" Kurogasa muttered, before a grateful smile appeared on his face. "Thank you… Yusei… you really are a true friend I can always rely on."

"No problem. Now let's get going. Time's ticking." Yusei told the boy.

"Right." Kurogasa nodded, before the both of them took off.

* * *

**[P.S.M.B - Satellite HQ]**

"Sir, I have movement!" One of the officer's reported. "A D-Wheel has gone topside!"

"What's the location?" The CO inquired with a glare.

"They're heading for the sewage plant, sir!"

"Where is Officer Ushio?"

"Contacting him now." The officer said, as he typed on the keyboard. "Officer Ushio, this is Satellite Central HQ, we picked up a D-Wheel that's headed straight for the sewage plant! Pursue and capture them!"

[ _"Roger, I'm pursuing the suspect now!"_ ] Ushio replied over the radio.

"You better not fail, Officer. Especially not with the new Pursuit Deck we've given you." The CO said with a frown. "Remember, you are a member of Security before a Duelist. Don't ever forget that."

[ _"Yes sir!"_ ]

* * *

"Yusei, how long are we on time?" Kurogasa asked as the two were still enroute to The Pipeline.

"Five minutes. We need to kick it into overdrive." Yusei answered.

"You want overdrive? You got it!" Kurogasa grinned as he revved the engine and his D-Wheel gained a boost in speed, going ahead of Yusei. The crab-haired man was surprised at how fast it was going. Just what kind of tune-ups did he do with his D-Wheel? Regardless, he smirked at the challenge and revved his D-Wheel as he took off after Kurogasa. But just as he was about to catch up, someone suddenly pushed him from the side. Yusei was caught off guard as he saw a Security Officer that just crashed into him. But it wasn't just any Security Officer.

"Ushio?" Yusei gasped.

"Pull over, Yusei!" Ushio ordered. "Just where do you think you're going!?"

"None of your business." Yusei replied with a hint of annoyance. "Besides, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I've got a mission to complete."

"And I've got one of my own! Taking you into custody!"

"That is if you can keep up." Yusei said, before he gunned the thrusters and sped off.

"You're not getting away!" Ushio shouted, as he pursued him. The two D-Wheels continued racing across the road, with Yusei trying to outrun him while Ushio was still in hot pursuit. When the latter was getting closer, he noticed something in the distance ahead of Yusei. It was… another D-Wheel?! "What the? HQ, this is Officer Ushio, I thought you said there was only one D-Wheel!"

[ _"There is! We're watching you pursuing the suspect! What's wrong?"_ ]

"There's another D-Wheel ahead of me. What's the deal with that?" Ushio pondered. "Why didn't that thing come up on the scanner?"

[ _"Switching to satellite image!"_ ] The officer on the intercom said. [ _"You're right! There_ is _another D-Wheel!"_ ]

"Then explain to me how our scanners didn't pick up its signal!"

[ _"It's possible that something is masking the signal, which would explain why we couldn't spot it on the scanner. Officer Ushio, deal with the current suspect then apprehend the anomaly."_ ]

"Affirmative, proceeding with pursuit." Ushio replied. "There's no way I'm letting you and your friend escape, Yusei! Not while I'm around!"

"Dammit…" Yusei cursed before calling Kurogasa. "Kuro! You better pick up the pace! Security caught onto your jamming!"

"Wait, what!? Security!?" Kurogasa panicked as he checked his screen with the rear view camera that was in the back and saw that Ushio was pursuing Yusei. "Dammit, I knew sooner or later, I was gonna get caught. Hang on, I'm-"

"Keep going! Don't slow down for me!" Yusei told his friend.

"But Yusei-"

"You can't risk getting caught! You wanna find a way to help your mom, right?"

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted. He knew he was right. If he slowed down for him now, the chances of them both being caught will be higher. But he didn't wanna leave his friend behind either!

"Don't worry, as soon as I deal with him, I'll catch up! Promise!" Yusei assured him.

Again, Kurogasa was conflicted. They both knew he was right. In this situation, there was no way he could get both. He had no other choice but to abandon his friend. He has to keep moving forward and not go back! With great reluctance, he relented, "I'M SORRY, YUSEI!" He shouted, before he revved the engine and went faster than ever, crashing through the flimsy gate and then maneuvering himself to jump the steel gate and into the sewage plant itself.

Yusei grinned then scowled as he glanced back at Ushio, "If you wanna get to him, you've gotta go through me, Ushio." He told the Public Security officer.

"That's fine by me!" Ushio said. "HQ, open up the security gate at the sewage plant and make it quick!" Ushio ordered, and within seconds the steel gate opened up as Yusei and Ushio raced in and were now in the sewage plant itself too. Ushio then pressed the button on his screen. "Field Spell! Speed World! Set On!"

**DUEL MODE ON. AUTO-PILOT STANDBY.**

As the computer announced those words, both screens showed a reverse card of a Duel Monsters card, before flipping over, revealing the Field Spell, Speed World before both screens showed the Duel Fields. Then an aura shot out of both D-Wheels, their surroundings having a negative filming effect, locking both D-Wheelers into the Riding Duel. Both Duelists then drew their starting Hand.

**"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"**

* * *

**Yusei:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 4000/ **SPC:** 0

"O-re no ta-n!" Ushio declared, drawing his sixth card. He smirked at what he got. This was the perfect chance to finally put Yusei in his place. And once he put him away, Kurogasa was next. "Hope you're ready to face my Special Pursuit Deck, because you're not going anywhere. I summon Gate Blocker in DEF mode!"

Appearing on Ushio’s side was a giant slab of living stone that was black and gold with an eyeball at the center. Since it was in DEF Mode, it turned dark blue… before suddenly hovering in front of Yusei's D-Wheel, almost as if it was keeping him back. **(4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000)**

"What are you up to this time?" Yusei frowned in suspicion.

"You'll see soon enough. I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo." Ushio grinned, placing a reverse card on the Field.

"O-re no ta-n!" Yusei said, drawing his sixth card. However, when he took a look on his HUD, he noticed something was off.

 **Yusei's SPC:** 0

 **Ushio's SPC:** 1

"Nani? My Speed Counters…" Yusei gasped.

"What's wrong? You sound so surprised." Ushio sneered. "And you should be. Because with Gate Blocker on my Field, you won't be getting any Speed Counters."

Yusei cursed under his breath. A Monster with an ability like that would take down any Riding Duelist if they weren't careful. He'll just have to make due with what he has and find a way to win this Duel. "Even so… I won't let this stand in my way!" He declared. He then looked to his Hand to consider his options, before eyeing on one particular card. _'Alright. This one's for you, Rally.'_

"First off, I summon Speed Warrior in ATK mode!" Appearing from a portal beside Yusei was the rollerblading warrior as it appeared on the Field with a grunt **(ATK: 900/DEF: 400)**.

"Heh, I remember that troublesome shrimp. He's the one that can boost his ATK during the Battle Phase when he’s first summoned. But even that little power-up won't beat my Gate Blocker." Ushio shot back with a smirk.

"He's not the only one you have to worry about." Yusei said as he pulled out another card. "Since I Normal Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster from my Hand in ATK mode!"  
Coming out of a portal was a yellow machine robot that had a pair of booster engines for arms and a little traffic light fixture on its head. **(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**.

"Oh? And what's that hunk of junk supposed to do?” Ushio taunted.

"I'll show you. Battle! Speed Warrior attacks Gate Blocker with its ATK points doubled!" Yusei commanded.

"Baka! I told you before that you can’t beat Gate Blocker's DEF points!" Ushio said as Speed Warrior glowed a blue aura, raising its ATK points. **(2/ATK: 900-1800/DEF: 400)**

"Sonic Edge!" Yusei shouted.

Speed Warrior spun on his hands and did a spinning kick with his legs, but it didn't do anything.

 **Yusei:** 3800/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 4000/ **SPC:** 1

"See? What did I tell ya? You can't destroy Gate Blocker!"

"Who said it had to be Speed Warrior?" Yusei smirked.

"Huh?"

"One-Shoot Booster's effect activates! By releasing it, a Normal Summoned Monster on my Field can destroy one on yours, regardless of how strong it is!" Yusei declared.

Suddenly, Speed Warrior leaps into the air with One-Shoot Booster close behind. The warrior lands on the machine’s booster arms before One-Shoot Booster fires Speed Warrior at Gate Blocker. The agile warrior kicks the DEF Mode monster with enough force to shatter it into data particles.

"So you managed to get through my defenses. But it's too bad for you, because this time around, I'm one step ahead!" Ushio then pushed a button on his disk. "I activate the trap card, Broken Blocker! Since you destroyed my Gate Blocker, two more can take its place!"

Just like the officer said, two more of the giant slab-like monsters appeared in front of Yusei, turning dark blue due to being in DEF Mode. **(4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000) x2**

"Grrrr… you're not making this easy, are you…" Yusei growled. With the Battle Phase over, Speed Warrior's ATK returned to its normal 900. "I set two cards face-down. Ta-n endo!"

The two D-Wheels kept racing until Yusei saw the Pipeline right in his sights. "Yosh, I can still make it!" He said, revving the engine allowing the D-Wheel to go faster. He jumped off the ledge and landed safely, making a hard right turn, before going into the Pipeline. And Ushio was right behind him.

"HQ, switch on the camera feed in the Pipeline! Stay on him!" Ushio ordered.

[ _"Affirmative. Keep up the pursuit, Officer Ushio. Do not let that Satellite get to Neo Domino City!"_ ]

Ushio revved his D-Wheel faster as he chased after Yusei. It wasn't long before he caught up to him. "O-re no ta-n!"

 **Yusei's SPC:** 0

 **Ushio's SPC:** 2

"I summon Gonogo in ATK mode!" Ushio declared, slapping the card onto the tray and a large black ball with red eyes and a pointy yellow cone of a nose appeared (3/ATK: 1350/DEF: 1600). "Battle! Gonogo attacks Speed Warrior!"

The large black ball suddenly rolled over towards Speed Warrior who tried to outrun it but to no avail as it was eventually run over and destroyed into pixels.

 **Yusei:** 3350/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 4000/ **SPC:** 2

"Ta-n endo." Ushio grinned. "It won't be long now Yusei! Once I beat you, you're going to the Detention Center for a long time and your friend is going to be next!"

Yusei glared back at Ushio, "Like hell I'll let that happen. The only way that's coming true is if you beat me."

"Heh, and what exactly can you do? Without any Speed Counters, you can't use any Speed Spells! Face it, Yusei! You're about to be locked up for the rest of your life!" Ushio declared with a chuckle.

"It's not over until the last card is played! So get ready, Ushio. This Riding Duel is just getting started!" The young D-Wheeler stated.

* * *

Kurogasa drove his D-Wheel out of the opening and managed to cross all the way into Neo Domino City. Hitting the brake, he stopped abruptly as he stared in wonder at the city nightlife. It was more breathtaking than he had ever seen in his life. Compared to Satellite, this was Paradise, a utopia. He had heard stories of Neo Domino City and he could only see it from the distance, the ocean separating them, but now getting his first true taste at potential freedom, he just knew that if he can accomplish what he set out to do, then it will be everything that he and his mother dreamed of.

"Well, well, I never thought it would be _you_ that would come out." A familiar voice spoke. Kurogasa gasped as he looked up towards one of the highway bridges and standing there was someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Jack…" Kurogasa muttered.

"It's been a long time, Kurogasa." Jack greeted even though his facial expression remained stoic.

"Yeah. You're doing well for yourself." Kurogasa said.

"I am." Jack nodded. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine…" Kurogasa trailed off. "She misses ya. You oughta visit her again sometime."

"I'll make a note of that when I have the time. I always did like her meals as a boy." Jack admitted. "She and Martha could be master chefs in their own right."

"Heh, ain't the truth." Kurogasa chuckled. "I hear you're Duel King around these parts. Quite the jump on the ladder of society, don't you think?"

"Quite. It makes for a good life but some of the challengers I battle hardly make it worth my time…" Jack closed his eyes as a grimace appeared on his face. "Save for one…"

"One?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. "You mean someone actually beat you?"

"Unfortunately, no. They forfeited the Duel before they could finish. But if they hadn't… my undefeated streak would have come to an end."

"Well, I guess you're pretty lucky then." Kurogasa said.

"But enough about me. What about you? What brings you here?" Jack asked.

"I… came here to fulfill a promise for Kaa-san. Once I find a job in the city, and being financially stable, I'm going back for her and we'll have a fresh start." Kurogasa felt a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head, "I… don't suppose you could hook me up, can you?"

Jack smirked then folded his arms, "If I did that, you'd only mooch off of me. No, I think you need to do this on your own."

Kurogasa sighed before smiling sadly with a shrug, "Keeping me on the straight and narrow by making me work as an honest man, huh? Oh well, I tried." He then frowned a bit, "Speaking of, I need a little bit of honesty from _you_ , Jack. I know you're never gonna hear the end of it from Yusei, so I might as well do it for him. Was it really necessary for you to take Stardust Dragon?"

Jack shook his head, "No, it wasn't, but I suppose in a way, I was only pushing Yusei to be a better Duelist. Give him a reason to improve."

"Hence, why you took Stardust Dragon." Kurogasa sighed. "Well, I guess I could see why, but you left Yusei all angsty ever since. I mean, I get it, you did what you thought you had to do. You saw that window of opportunity and took it. Can't exactly blame you for making a choice when you thought you didn't have one. I actually respect you for that. But the way you did it… yeah, that's just a bridge waiting to be burned." He winced. "So as soon as Yusei gets here, he's gonna want it back."

"I know. But you two know me enough to realize that just giving a card back is not my style." Jack stated.

"Yeah, that's typical of you, Jack." Kurogasa smirked. "Well… I better find a place to crash for the night." He said, before mounting on his D-Wheel and putting on his helmet. "Oh, and if you don't mind, can you make sure Security doesn't come after me? I did come through the Pipeline after all."

"I make no promises. Better get out of here, Kurogasa.”

"Don't worry, I will." Kurogasa nodded, as he revved the engine. "It was good seeing you again, Jack. Take care of yourself. Hit me up with a Riding Duel when you get a chance. I got some new cards I wanna show off." He smirked.

"Heh, hopefully, they'll be a match for my Deck." Jack said with a scoff despite the grin on his face.

"You'd be surprised." With a thumbs-up, Kurogasa sped off into the night.

* * *

"O-re no ta-n!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card.

 **Yusei's SPC:** 0

 **Ushio's SPC:** 3

"I summon Junk Synchron in ATK mode!" Yusei announced. Emerging from a blue portal was the orange-beige garbed cyborg as it looked ready for a fight **(3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 500).**  
  


"Then I'll activate the trap card, Angel Lift!" He said, revealing the card depicting two cherubs hovering over a Skull Servant that was bathed in a crepuscular ray of light over it. "This will let me Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster back from my Graveyard! So come back, Speed Warrior!"

Returning to the Field, the roller-blading cyborg warrior appeared with a flourish, eager to get back into the fight.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Speed Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei declared. Junk Synchron pulled the cord on the engine that was on its back and revved with life before it glowed orange, and soon Junk Synchron itself. The Tuner Monster turned into three Synchro Gates while Speed Warrior went in the tunnel of rings, becoming an orange outline of itself, leaving behind two stars.

_"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

Materializing from the pillar of light was the purple-tan armored warrior as he threw out his giant right fist in a show of intimidation **(5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300)**.

"Battle! Junk Warrior attacks Gonogo! Scrap Fist!" At Yusei's command, the thrusters on Junk Warrior’s back ignited, propelling the armored fighter right at the giant ball before hitting it with a large astral projection of its own fist. The black ball that was Gonogo shattered into data particles soon after and Ushio’s Life Points took a hit.

 **Yusei:** 3350/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 3050/ **SPC:** 3

"Ta-n endo!" Yusei declared, ending his turn.

"Grrrrr… you've done it now, Yusei! You're gonna wish you never did that! O-re no ta-n!"

 **Yusei's SPC:** 0

 **Ushio's SPC:** 4

Ushio looked at his card and smirked at what he got. "You're not the only one that can Synchro Summon. I summon the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter in ATK mode!" Coming out of a portal was a tiny Japanese man with glasses wearing a yellow kimono with a red jinbaori over it while carrying a chojin lantern over his back while holding a jutte **(2/ATK: 700/DEF: 900)**.

"A Tuner Monster?" Yusei questioned with mild surprise.

"That’s right and you know what that means." Ushio said with an evil chuckle. "I tune one of my Level 4 Gate Blockers with my Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" As he declared this, Jutte Fighter vanished, leaving behind two Synchro Gates, which Gate Blocker flew into and became an orange outline of itself as four stars were left behind.

"Synchro Summon! Goyo Guardian!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is a kabuki-dressed warrior with samurai elements **(6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)**.

"Battle! Goyo Guardian attacks Junk Warrior!" Ushio ordered. The kabuki-like samurai swung his jutte that was attached to a long rope and swung at Junk Warrior. The tip of the jutte struck true at its chest, which the armor cracked several times before it was destroyed.

 **Yusei:** 2850/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 3050/ **SPC:** 4

"Now Goyo Guardian's effect activates. When my monster destroys another one the Field, I can Special Summon it on my side in DEF Mode." While the officer said this, Goyo Guardian threw his jutte into a dark vortex before pulling up a tied up Junk Warrior as it was forced to Ushio's side like a prisoner of war.

"For what reason?" Yusei pondered.

Ushio smirked, "So I can play this! The Speed Spell - Sonic Buster!" He said, playing a card from his hand. "When I have at least four or more Speed Counters, half of my Monster's ATK points are directed towards you as Damage!"

"Nani?" Yusei looked at Ushio with a small widening of his eyes.

"The monster I choose is my Goyo Guardian!" Ushio declared as Sonic Buster's power struck Goyo Guardian before it grunted and released the energy filled with half its strength at Yusei, who grunted from the force as his D-Wheel started to slow down.

 **Yusei:** 1450/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 3050/ **SPC:** 4

While Yusei managed to get his D-Wheel under control, Ushio continued his assault. "Next, I activate a second Sonic Buster from my hand!"

Just like before, Goyo Guardian was struck with energy before he released it right at Yusei, slamming him with another 1400 points of damage.

 **Yusei:** 50/ **SPC:** 0

 **Ushio:** 3050/ **SPC:** 4

The damage slowed him down just enough that his D-Wheel was literally next to Ushio's. "Ta-n endo." He grinned. "You better quit while you're ahead, Yusei. I may have been lenient with you the first time around, but I won't be this time. And when I lock you up, your friend is next!"

"And like I said, the only way you're getting to him… is if you beat me." Yusei stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. We already have officers looking for him on the other side and it won't be long until they find him."

Yusei glared at Ushio then looked ahead. "They won't beat him that easily."

"And what makes you say that? People like you and him are the trash and scum of society! Amounting to nothing and being worthless!"

"Hmph, if you had said that to him, you would've ended up on the ground unconscious." Yusei stated.

"He can't do that if he's locked up." Ushio grinned. "Besides, it's not like he'll make it to new heights in Neo Domino. It's a whole new world out there and he's not gonna survive."

"Wrong. Don't underestimate him and you sure as hell shouldn't underestimate me. O-re no… ta-n!" He said, drawing his next card.

 **Yusei's SPC:** 5

 **Ushio's SPC:** 5

"First, I summon Nitro Synchron in ATK mode." Yusei said as he played his newest Tuner Monster. Emerging to the Field is a cartoonish nitro tank with arms and legs while colored light red and white **(2/ATK: 300/DEF: 100)**.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer!"

"Are you an idiot? You don't have enough Speed Counters to play a Spell!"

This time it was Yusei's turn to counter, "So-re wa doukana." He smirked.

"What?"

"Double check your screen."

Ushio looked at the said screen and gawked, "What?! But that's impossible! You shouldn't have any Speed Counters! But how?!" He then looked at the top left corner of his screen. "A trap card?!"

"That's right. When you activated that second Sonic Buster, I activated the trap card, Slip Stream! This gives me the same number of Speed Counters you have, if mine was lower."

"Damn you!" Ushio cursed. "What does it matter anyway?! You're still going to lose!"

"You should get your eyes checked. Dash Pilfer's effect activates! This card let's me take control of a monster on your Field that's in face-up DEF Mode and switches it to ATK Mode till the end of my turn." Yusei declared as a beam of green light shot out of the Dash Pilfer card and struck Junk Warrior, giving him the strength to break free from Goyo Guardian's grip and return to his original master's side.

"Satellite scum!" Ushio snarled.

"Now I'll tune my Level 5 Junk Warrior with my Level 2 Nitro Synchron!" The little meter on Nitro Synchron's head suddenly reached the red zone as it burst into particles of light, forming two Synchro Gates while Junk Warrior turned into an orange outline of itself as five stars emerged from its body and the stars lined up in the tunnel of rings.

_"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

Emerging from the pillar of light is a green-navy blue ogre-like warrior with a nitrogen booster affixed to its… butt **(7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800)**.

"Nitro Warrior's first effect activates! Since I played a Speed Spell the turn he was summoned, he gains 1000 ATK!"

"It what?!" Ushio shouted as a blue aura surrounded Nitro Warrior **(7/ATK: 2800-3800/DEF: 1800)**.

"Battle! Nitro Warrior attacks Goyo Guardian!" At Yusei's command, Nitro Warrior’s back welded boosters propelled him right at the gobsmacked Goyo Guardian. "Dynamite Knuckle!" The ogre-like warrior threw out his fists as a green astral projection of the fists slammed right into the kabuki-like samurai, shattering him to pieces.

 **Yusei:** 50/ **SPC:** 5

 **Ushio:** 2050/ **SPC:** 4

"How dare you do that to me, scum!" Ushio growled.

"I'm not done yet." Yusei said, surprising the officer. "Nitro Warrior's second effect activates. When it destroys an opposing monster by battle, it can switch an opponent’s defense mode monster to attack mode and battle it."

Ushio started to sweat, "But the only defense monster I have is-"

"Yes… your Gate Blocker." Yusei finished. Just as he said that, the dark blue aura surrounding Gate Blocker disappeared, reverting back to its normal colors. "Nitro Warrior's attack power returns to 2800, but it's more than enough to utterly demolish your Gate Blocker."

"This can't be happening!" Ushio cried out.

"Then here's a dose of reality! Nitro Warrior!" The young man called out.

Understanding his master's wishes, Nitro Warrior reared back his fist with a loud battle cry and threw it forward. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

The punch struck true, hitting Gate Blocker with enough for to shatter it into rubble.

 **Yusei:** 50/ **SPC:** 5

 **Ushio:** 0/ **SPC:** 2

* * *

"Noooooooooo!!" Ushio cried out as his D-Wheel suddenly stalled. "I'll get you for this, you Satellite scum!"

As the Solid Vision disappeared, Yusei went into overdrive and sped up ahead. Unfortunately, the clock ran out and the trash started coming in by the heaps. The hatch leading to the outside was also starting to close. The crab-haired teen clicked his tongue as he pushed the accelerator on his D-Wheel to its limit, dodging trash that barely hit him. Unfortunately for Ushio, he was swept up by the garbage along with his D-Wheel. Yusei was dodging left and right trying not to get hit. "C'mon, get there!" He gritted as he kept his D-Wheel steady while dodging the incoming garbage. He revved the engines as hard as he could, shouting as he tried to get through before the gates closed. Then in a surprising move, he angled his D-Wheel so that it was nearly to the ground as he grinded the wheels while sparks flew. In the nick of time, he barely managed to get through the crack of the closing gates and rearranged himself so that he could stabilize his ride.  
Once he made it clear out of the Pipeline, Yusei finally began to realize that he was no longer in Satellite but directly in the city.

"I'm finally here…" Yusei said to himself. "I hope Kuro is alright."

"Yusei!"

Yusei abruptly stopped his D-Wheel to a halt when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and like Kurogasa, he saw a familiar person standing at the edge of the freeway looking down at him. The crab-haired boy took off his helmet. "Jack…"

"It's been a while." Jack said as he stood in front of the Wheel of Fortune.

"Where's my Stardust Dragon?" Yusei demanded.

Jack smirked, "Not even a hello for your old friend? Kurogasa was kind enough to greet me."

"So he made it out."

"Of course he did. We caught up and after that, rode into the night." Jack said.

Yusei narrowed his eyes, "I want my card back, Jack."

"You mean this one?" Jack asked as he held up a card and sure enough there it was. Stardust Dragon. It was a Level 8 Wind-Attribute Dragon-Type Synchro Monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. It was a slender white dragon with indigo pectorals, vicious claws, an extended nose, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and its wings were leathery and bat-like. And true to its name, stardust enveloped the background.

The crab-haired teen looked at his card with stoic relief, glad to see the dragon again before he glared back at Jack.

"Here, since I'm now Duel King. I don't need it anymore. You can have it back." Jack said as he threw the card at Yusei, which he swiftly caught with his fingers.

Yusei looked at Stardust Dragon for a bit. His eyes softened as he held his beloved card once more… before he closed his eyes and tossed it back towards Jack, who caught it without much trouble. "I'll win my card back by Dueling you, Jack." He told the blonde man.

"Hmph. You know me so well. And you always weren't one for handouts." Jack smirked.

"Then you already have a stage picked out for our Duel then." Yusei said with a glare.

"Of course, follow me." The Riding Duel King told his old friend as he mounted his D-Wheel and put his helmet on. The two of them then drove off into the night with Yusei following Jack to what could possibly be his final battle.

* * *

 **KRD:** Booom! Our second chapter is done! We get to intro Leo's cards, Kuro and Yusei escape Satellite, Jack catches up with Kuro before the latter heads out to find a job, and… yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

 **GKC:** We would’ve made the Duel between Leo and Jack last a little longer but I don’t think KRD would like 20 pages of a full-on Duel. Maybe next time.

 **KRD:** At least it was funny. Seriously, who calls for groceries while in the middle of a duel?!

 **GKC:** A mother, obviously. They always call for something.

 **KRD:** Yeah, but why so inconvenient at the wrong place at the wrong time? Leo was about to win it too!

 **GKC:** *shrug* Hey, you never know? He might get the chance to beat Jack again. But let’s forget all that for now and get on with the preview.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_**Announcer:** Jikai! Fate/5D's!_

_**Kurogasa:** Oh man, where am I gonna stay for the night?_

_**Honoka:** Hey, Kurogasa! Great to see you again!_

_**Yusei:** I'm not gonna lose this Duel, Jack!_

**Next Time:** The Call of Crimson

_**?:** I ask of you… Are you my Master?_

* * *

**Gundam X**  
 **Level:** 5  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Machine/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 2100/1700  
 **Effect:** Special Summon this card if you have no other monsters on your Field.

 **Shining Gundam**  
 **Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** FIRE  
 **Type:** Machine/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF: 1400/1000**  
 **Effect:** If this card battles an opponent’s monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Wing Gundam**  
 **Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Machine  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1200

 **Gundanium Armor**  
 **Type:** Normal Trap  
 **Effect:** Activate if a Monster with "Gundam" in its name is targeted by an attack. The targeted Monster is not destroyed and Battle Damage is halved.

 **Amazing Booster**  
 **Level:** 3  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Machine/Tuner/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 500/500  
 **Effect:** When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Gundam Exia" from your Deck.

 **Gundam Exia**  
 **Level:** 4  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Machine/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 1800/700  
 **Effect:** Once per turn, this card can destroy 1 monster on your opponent’s side of the Field. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by Battle or card effect by battle, Special Summon 1 "Gundam Exia Repair" from your Deck.

 **Gundam Amazing Exia**  
 **Level:** 7  
 **Attribute:** LIGHT  
 **Type:** Machine/Synchro/Effect  
 **ATK/DEF:** 2500/2100  
 **Effect:** 1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 "Gundam" monster  
If "Gundam Exia" was used as Synchro Material to Synchro Summon this card, it gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, when this card battles a Synchro Monster, it cannot be destroyed and battle damage you would receive is negated. If the Synchro Monster it battles is destroyed, this card can conduct a second Battle Phase.

(Credit of these cards go to Gundam-Knight-Chris.)


	3. The Call of Crimson

**KRD:** Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Fate/5D's! I'm your host Kamen Rider Duelist alongside Gundam-Knight-Chris!

**GKC:** What up, party people!

**KRD:** In the last chapter, Kurogasa and Yusei decided to escape Satellite in hopes to reach Neo Domino City! But of course, trouble awaited as Security tried to pull them over! Yusei stayed behind to Ride Duel Ushio, while Kurogasa went on ahead!

**GKC:** And in a strange turn of events, Kurogasa meets Jack Atlas! And the two greet each other like old friends?

**KRD:** Hey, he and Kuro have no ill will towards each other. As for Yusei, that's a different story. But we digress, today is a special chapter because we're gonna get to the actual Fate half of this story!

**GKC:** So, we're not gonna talk about the fact that Jack nearly lost a Duel?

***Cricket chirp***

**KRD:** Riiiiiiiight. That… Close but no dice. If only a certain mother didn't call for potatoes… Seriously, who does that in the middle of a Riding Duel?

**Leo:** It's not my fault!!!

**GKC:** We know. Well, I know.

**Leo:** Yeah,  _ you _ know, because the both of ya wrote it in! I was about to win and you ruined it!

**KRD:** Hey, we need some comedy around here.

**GKC:** Yeah, you'll get your chance to shine again. I mean, we’re not even done with Kurogasa's tortu- I mean, his story arc.

**Kurogasa:** You were about to say torture… -_-* what kind of BDSM shit am I going through?

**GKC:** That would be spoiling.  ***wicked laughter***

**Kurogasa** : -_-***

**KRD:** Relax,  _ he's _ not gonna torture you… anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

**Kurogasa:** Why do you say it like it's  _ you _ who's gonna torture me?

**GKC:** Ignoring the peanut gallery, we shall now conduct the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Same thing.

* * *

**[Neo Domino City]**

Kurogasa continued riding on Hero's Legacy through the streets of Neo Domino City. Everything was completely new to him as he took in the sights. It was night and day when comparing the city and Satellite. It looked so clean and pristine. It amazed him that the citizens of Neo Domino City could live like this while those in the Satellite had to struggle just to survive. However, the lingering question on his mind would have to be…

"Where the heck am I going to stay at?" He pondered aloud.

Quite frankly, he barely knows anyone at Neo Domino City. As much as he wants to stay at a hotel, he doesn't have that kind of money. And that's the main problem. He needs to find a job first if he's ever going to get that. But the problem with that, is that he doesn't have any form of identification or paperwork. And without those, he won't be working any time soon. Unless he found someone that could give him some sort of new identity.

Suddenly, a realization hit him. He already knew someone in Neo Domino City! Why didn’t he think of it before?

Quickly taking an exit, he stopped at an empty side road. He dialed up a number on his D-Wheel and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Come on, come on, pick up…"

An image on his screen appeared, revealing the sleepy face of Honoka, who rubbed her eyes, [ _ "Hello~…" _ ] She answered with a drawl in her tone.

"Honoka-chan, it's me, Kuro,"

[ _ "Kuro? What is it? Don't you know how late it is…?" _ ]

"Let me answer that with another question." Kurogasa said before nervously laughing as he asked, "What if I told you I was in Neo Domino City right now?"

…

…

…

…

[ _ "You're joking, right?" _ ] Honoka asked, her eyes wide awake despite her disheveled appearance.

"Does  _ this _ look like joking?" Kurogasa asked as he moved aside and the screen showed the side road with some of Neo Domino City in the background.

[ _ "No way! You actually finished your D-Wheel?! And you're in Neo Domino!?!" _ ] The pink-haired girl nearly squealed.

"Yeah. Yusei and I went through the Pipeline." Kurogasa answered, though wincing when he heard the girl squeal into the ear piece. "I'm just lucky Security hasn't caught me yet."

[ _ "Well, where are you staying at?" _ ] She asked. [ _ "You've got a place to stay, right?" _ ]

"No… that's actually why I called. You got a spare bedroom, right?"

[ _ "Yeah? Why? Wait…" _ ] Honoka looked at the boy with a mild glare, [ _ "Are you asking to bunk at my house?" _ ]

"Pretty please?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Honoka groaned, [ _ "You're so lucky my dad is busy with work right now. Fine, you can stay. You remember my address, right?" _ ]

"Uh… ehehe…" Kurogasa said nervously.

The girl rolled her scarlet eyes, [ _ "Of course… You and Leo are a bunch of thick-skulled morons sometimes. I'm sending the address to your D-Wheel. Hurry up, I wanna get back to sleep." _ ]

"Thanks, Honoka-chan, I owe ya big time." Kurogasa grinned widely.

[ _ "I'll hold you to that, Kuro-kun. See you soon." _ ] The pinkette replied before ending the call. When it ended, a map of the city was on his screen and it showed Kurogasa a route from his current location to Honoka's house.

"Sweet." Kurogasa grinned, before revving the engine and taking off.

* * *

**Ride 3:** The Call of Crimson

Yusei followed Jack on his D-Wheel, the Yusei-Go. His eyes watching the passing line of buildings that made up Neo Domino City.

"Enjoying the view, Yusei?" Jack called out. 

"I'm not here for sight-seeing. And I know you're not here to play tour guide all night." Yusei answered.

"Hmph," Jack scoffed as a smirk appeared on his face. "Very well. We're nearly at our destination anyways." 

Yusei said nothing else as Yusei-Go and Wheel of Fortune continued driving down the empty highway. Moments later, Yusei's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the stadium. It was Jack's home. It was the one place where Jack reigned supreme as the Riding Duel King. It was where he cemented his legacy and has been unbeatable since then. But tonight, is possibly the night that Jack's undefeated streak would be put to a screeching halt.

"I should hope you've improved since we last Dueled, Yusei. I want our reunion to be spectacular." Jack declared. "As King, I can't afford to waste my time with a weak opponent."

"Believe me, I've been waiting for this ever since you betrayed us." Yusei frowned.

"Then I expect you to show that resolve, Yusei. It will make crushing you all the sweeter."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack."

* * *

**[Neo Domino City - P.S.M.B. Main HQ]**

Rex Godwin was in his office overlooking the city. It was one of those nights that he would just look down and appreciate the night view. Appreciating the peace that he instilled into the city, thanks to being the Director of Security. Being leader of said organization does have its perks. But while he does his job as Director admirably, he had bigger plans. What those plans were are not to be discussed in full detail just yet, but he continues to scheme even when looking down at the city from the window of his office.

He had no idea why, but Rex felt a change in the wind. Something was about to happen. And tonight would reveal such an event. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his office slid open to reveal Jaeger. "Director Godwin, I'm afraid we have a bit of a slight problem."

Rex closed his eyes, "By all means, explain the situation to me." He told his subordinate.

"Security at the side branch reported that two residents have escaped the Satellite through the Pipeline."

"Hm, do we have any information on these two residents?"

"Only on one of them." Yeager said as he pressed a button and showed a profile of Yusei. "This is the one that Officer Ushio tried to apprehend, yet failed, Fudo Yusei." 

"Fudo…" Godwin muttered. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, that name seemed familiar. It seemed so long ago, he never thought he would hear that name again. Fate is such a mysterious thing that it comes in strange ways.

"Director?" Yeager raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. What about the other one?"

"Hmmmm… unfortunately, there is no information on the other one. However, we do have footage of them in a Riding Duel with one of our officers the other day." Yeager stated.

"I see. Play the footage." Godwin nodded. Yeager did as told and played the video footage of the officer's camera and it showed Kurogasa dueling. Godwin's eyes narrowed slightly, as he eyed on him.

[ _ "And now… I tune your Level 4 Assault Gundog with my Level 4 William Sheakspeare!" _ ] As Kurogasa said this, the playwright closed his book and gave a bow before his form became four Synchro Gates which Assault Gundog eagerly jumped in, the canine’s form becoming an orange outline before it turned into four stars, lining up in the tunnel of rings.

[ _ "Obtain the promised victory with your glittering steel blade! The Keeper of the Balance comes forth! Synchro Summon! Appear, Servant Saber - Artoria Pendragon!" _ ]

Godwin's eyes widened considerably when he heard the word "Servant".

"I want all eyes on this boy. Find him and do not let him out of your sight." Rex ordered the small clown-like man.

"Any particular reason why?" Yeager raised an eyebrow.

"At the moment, let's just say, he interests me and we'll leave it at that."

And indeed it did. Once again, fate is such a mysterious thing that it comes in strange ways.

* * *

Hero's Legacy continued on its way towards Honoka's place. It was in the Tops Area of Neo Domino and using the map that Honoka gave her, Kurogasa followed its directions to the letter. He definitely remembered the building. Though it's been a few years since he last visited her house. In fact, the building he was supposed to go to, was all the way to the top. It  _ was  _ called the Tops for a reason since the Tops are basically mansions that sat on the roofs of skyscrapers.

"Yeah, I remember this alright." Kurogasa mused to himself.

When he arrived at the destination, he stared in slight awe at the towering skyscraper that nearly reached the clouds. It was painted mostly white with strips of blue along the corners.

"Yeah, definitely remember it." Kurogasa said, taking off his helmet.

"Kuro!"

His ears perked up as he looked in one direction and saw Honoka standing there, wearing a simple black t-shirt that hugged her ample breasts, a pair of blue jean short shorts, and pink flip-flops. She wasn't going to meet him in her pajamas, that's for sure.

"Honoka-chan!" Kurogasa waved over.

Honoka approached the boy with a happy grin and closed eyes, "Kuro!"

"It's been a while." Kurogasa smiled. "You're looking well."

"Of course, I am. But do you know how long it's been since we talked?" She asked in a sweet tone. Suddenly, the air started to drop in temperature, almost as if winter had come. "Let me give you a hint…"

"H-Honoka-chan, let's not be hasty." Kurogasa sweat dropped, raising his hands in hopes to placate her wrath.

Honoka started popping her knuckles, "It's simple really… Five. Whole. MONTHS!" Then she reared her fist back and punched Kurogasa so hard that his eyes practically bugged out of his skull.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain before hunching over his D-Wheel while holding his stomach. "I'm sorry… I really am…" He gagged out, coughing harshly.

"Hmph!" Honoka huffed while turning her head away. "You can apologize to me when you give me a reason not to make you get me my favorite sweets."

"Because I need a job…" Kurogasa wheezed. "That way I can get money and eventually get Kaa-san out of Satellite…"

"Oh, that'll be easy. Come on, wheel that thing into the garage and let's head up to my house." Honoka told the boy.

"Right…" Kurogasa got out. And so slowly but surely, he wheeled his D-Wheel into the garage, specifically at the parking space that Honoka's family reserved. Once he locked that, and took off the Duel Disk, he followed Honoka to the elevator and it went straight up to the top. As the elevator kept going up, Kurogasa was in slight awe at seeing the city view from up high.

"Enjoying the view, Kuro?"

"Y-Yeah, it's… breathtaking."

"Well, glad you like it, but enjoy it while you can, because I can't have you mooch onto me forever." Honoka warned.

"Hai, hai."

*DING!*

Hearing the elevator ding, the doors opened up and Kurogasa was met with the sight of Honoka's mansion. It was around three stories tall, painted in a braised yellow with several dozen windows, and oak doors. There was even a large swimming pool, a large patio, and an outside dining room to boot!

"Man, you and your old man must be living the dream up here." Kurogasa managed to say.

Honoka shrugged, "Eh, it's not all that cracked up to be. It's usually just me and dad here unless Leo comes over." She said, "But I guess since you're gonna live with us, it'll be even more lively."

"You sure your old man won't mind?" Kurogasa winced. "I really don't wanna be sent to the Detention Center on sight."

"Nah, he won't do that to you. Especially when I tell him about your situation."

"I mean… I  _ did  _ go through the Pipeline and Security  _ was  _ chasing Yusei and I."

"Yeah, but Security doesn't know that it was you." Honoka pointed out. "Wait, Yusei went through the Pipeline too!?"

"Yeah, but last time I saw him he was in a Riding Duel with a Security Officer." Kurogasa grimaced. "But knowing him, I hope… no, I'm  _ sure _ he made it out." He said, before looking out into the city. "And hopefully be able to settle the score with Jack."

"Jack? Jack Atlas? You mean he's Dueling someone else after nearly getting his butt kicked?" Honoka pondered. "Well, knowing Yusei, he'll find a way to win. I mean, Leo practically beat Jack until his mom called him."

"Leo? He- wait a minute, you mean to tell me that  _ Leo _ was the one who almost beat Jack!?" Kurogasa gawked.

"Almost is redundant. He was about to destroy Jack until his mom called and he had to forfeit before he got in trouble with her." Honoka answered.

"WHO CALLS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIDING DUEL!?!?" Kurogasa cried out comically.

"You've obviously never met Leo's mother." Honoka deadpanned. "Oh, speaking of which, I think Leo's coming over today.”

"Oh… really? Cool! Can't wait!" Kurogasa grinned.

"In the meantime," Honoka smirked as she pointed at his disk, "Why don't we have ourselves a Duel. Call it an official welcome to Neo Domino City."

"Heh, sure I'm game." Kurogasa grinned. "Just don't come crying to me, when you lose to a new Deck you've never heard of before."

"Kuro, you could have the strongest Deck in the world and you'd still lose to me." Honoka told her friend.

"This time it's different! I'll show you!" Kurogasa pointed back at Honoka accusingly. "My losing streak ends tonight!"

"That's what you said the last dozens of times we Dueled. Hopefully, you'll back up that talk." Honoka said as she activated her own Duel Disk as the auto-shuffler shuffled her Deck. Kurogasa activated his own and his Deck auto-shuffled as well before they drew their starting Hands.

* * *

**"DUEL!"**

**Honoka:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Ladies first! Watashi no ta-n!" Honoka declared, drawing her sixth card. She looked at her cards and grinned, "I'll summon Capcom Fighter Ryu in ATK mode!" Appearing on the pinkette's side of the Field from a blue portal is a muscular Japanese man in a white karate gi with a red headband and fingerless karate gloves  **(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400)** . "Then I'll play two cards face-down. Ta-n shuuryou."

"O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared, drawing his sixth card. "Hmph, this'll do. I summon Servant Assassin - Sasaki Kojirō in ATK mode!" Appearing from a blue portal on the boy’s Field is a man with long purple hair and dressed in the robes of a samurai while wielding a guardless nodachi appeared with his sword ready for battle.  **(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200)** "And he has a nifty effect. Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster on your side of the Field with the lowest DEF."

"What? But that means-"

"That's right, Ryu is the only one on your Field! Go, Sasaki! Tsubame Gaeshi!" Kurogasa ordered. Sasaki smirked as he got into his stance. 

_ "Hiken…"  _ He said, before in a flash, three simultaneous sword slashes appeared in thin air heading straight for Ryu.  _ "Tsubame Gaeshi!" _

"Oh no! Not my precious Ryu!" Honoka cried out dramatically before a sly grin appeared on her face. "Just kidding. I activate one of my face-downs!" The card on the left lifted up, revealing the image of a black armored ninja with a chain jutted from their shoulder. "Karas Chain! When my opponent’s monster would destroy one of mine via battle or by their effect, I can negate that and your monster is forced into DEF Mode. Not only that, they can't change their Battle Position." The trap card suddenly glows as a golden glowing chain shoots out of the surface, smashing through the Tsubame Gaeshi and ensnared Sasaki Kojiro in a tight grip as he is forced to his knees and his body takes on a blue aura.

"Tch… I'll place one card face-down. Ta-n endo." He said, placing the said card on the Field, the reverse side showing.

"Watashi no ta-n! Draw!" Honoka drew her card then looked at her hand. "I activate from my hand, Capcom Fighter Ken's special effect! Since I have Ryu on my Field, I can Special Summon him from my hand!" Appearing beside Ryu is another muscular man but with long blonde hair and dressed in a red karate gi while wearing yellow fingerless karate gloves  **(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)** . "Battle! Capcom Fighter Ken attacks Sasaki Kojiro!" Ken slammed his fists together as he ran towards the chained up samurai. "Shinryuken!" Ken’s blue eyes gleamed as he ducked down with his fist rising in an uppercut as fire gathered around it. The punch struck Sasaki in the chin, sending him flying as he cried out in pain before shattering into particles. "And now you’re defenseless. Ryu directly attacks the player! The added effects of Ryu and Ken activate! Since they're both on the Field together, they both gain 300 ATK points!" Ryu and Ken crossed their arms as a blue aura surrounded their forms, raising their ATK to 1800 each.

"This is gonna hurt…" Kurogasa cringed.

"Oh, big time. Ryu, show him what I mean!" Honoka ordered as the white-garbed martial artist entered a stance as a blue ball of energy began to grow. "Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu threw out his hands as a fiery ball of blue energy with a fist impression, hidden inside, was sent directly at Kurogasa looking to strike him right in the chest. But then…

"I activate Servant Berserker - Kiyohime's effect!" Kurogasa suddenly shouted. "If I'm being attacked directly, I get to Special Summon her from my Hand or Deck without Tribute! Plus, your Battle Phase ends immediately!"

"Say what now?!" Honoka exclaimed in surprise. Ejecting the card from his deck, Kurogasa slapped the card onto the tray, and coming out of the blue portal was a young girl with pale white skin, yellow eyes, and long seafoam green hair. She also has white horns at both sides of her head and wears a white and blue-green kimono, with the skirt of it revealing her pale white legs with white stockings and she holds a fan as well.  **(5/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)** . Seeing the attack, Kiyohime smacked the blue ball of energy away.

Honoka pouted, "Mm, lucky move. Ta-n shuuryou."

"Thanks for the save, Kiyohime…" Kurogasa sighed in relief.

_ "No problem, Goshujin-sama." _ The dragon girl mentally said with a grin and a wink.

"Did she just…" Honoka blinked.

"What?" Kurogasa asked.

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Then onwards. O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared, drawing his next card. "Yosh! I summon Servant Saber - Musashi Miyamoto in ATK mode!" Appearing onto the Field is a beautiful young woman with lilac hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a blue-red short kimono that hugged her body, black arm sleeves, black stockings, and black mid-heeled sandals. She wielded two katana swords in both hands.  **(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200)** "Now I'll activate her special ability, by sending a card from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can have her wage a Direct Attack on you!"

"Oh no…" Honoka groaned as Kurogasa discarded said card.

"Battle! Musashi attacks you directly!" Kurogasa commanded. The female samurai lunged towards the girl, stepping past both martial artists as she crossed her katanas to strike.

**Honoka:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I then switch Kiyohime to DEF mode. Ta-n endo."

"Watashi no ta-n! Draw!" Honoka drew her card then looked at her hand. Then she grinned, "Well, well, guess I'm as lucky as ever." She said with confidence.

"What are you talking about?" Kurogasa frowned in suspicion.

"Let me show you." Honoka said with a grin. "I summon the Tuner Monster Tatsunoko Seahorse!" She placed the card on her Duel Disk. Appearing in front of the girl is a cute cartoon seahorse with cyan blue skin, a white underbelly, and green eyes  **(3/ATK: 100/DEF: 500)** . "You remember this cute little guy, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Well, let me give you a brief refresher. I tune my Level 4 Capcom Fighter Ken with my Level 3 Tatsunoko Seahorse!"

The small sea creature released a cute squeal before its body transformed into three Synchro Gates that overlapped the red-garbed martial artist. His body transitioned into an orange outline of itself before four stars straightened out into a pillar of light.

_ "In the darkness comes the light and from the light comes a dark avenger! Spread your darkened wings once more! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas!" _

Appearing out of the light came a black shadow before it landed in front of Honoka, revealing its full appearance. A black armored ninja with a crow-based appearance, glowing blue eyes, and wielding a katana blade that gleamed in the moonlight **(7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)** .

"Ugh…  _ this  _ guy again?" Kurogasa groaned.

"Hey, don't be mad because you kept losing to him." Honoka shot back. "Anyways, Tatsunoko Seahorse's effect activates! If it was used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Monster with 'Tatsunoko' in its name, that monster is unaffected by Spells or Traps until my next turn."

"Whoopeeeeeee…" Kurogasa cheered sarcastically.

"Okay, if you're gonna be like that then you better get ready. Battle! Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas attacks Servant Saber - Musashi Miyomoto! Hiei Zangetsu!" Honoka said while gesturing to her Synchro Monster. The crow-themed ninja's eyes suddenly glowed red as the katana he wielded transformed into a large cleaver-like blade. A strange aura formed around his body as he ran at the samurai girl practically at lightspeed, appearing right in front of Musashi who tried to bring up her own weapons for defense but suddenly found herself stuck by black threads. Karas leapt into the air and came down with a battle cry as he sliced Musashi down the middle, who cried out in pain before shattering into data particles.

**Honoka:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 3000

"And now for Karas' Monster Effect. When he successfully destroys an opposing monster in battle, he can attack again!" Honoka stated. Karas immediately turned his attention on Kiyohime, who took up a battle posture to defend her master. "Karas, send that dragon girl back to her room!"

Karas held out his sword, which had reverted back into a katana blade, allowing it to hover in midair. With a quick flex of his arms, the blade started to spin around like a buzzsaw then he thrusted his arms apart, sending it right at the Berserker-class Servant. She barely had any time to cry out as the blade sliced through her, causing her to explode into particles just like Musashi.

"At least my points are still safe…" Kurogasa sighed to himself.

"Not for long because I activate the Spell Card, Dark Signal!" Honoka said as the face-down card on her Field flipped up, revealing an image of Karas jumping through a golden alchemical circle and a jet-like aircraft flew out. "If I have Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas out on the Field, I can Tribute him to Special Summon Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas [Jet Mode]!"

Like the image of the card, a golden alchemical circle appeared in front of Karas, who immediately jumped in and emerging from the other side was a jet black aircraft with a blue visor that flew in the air before hovering in front of Honoka  **(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000)** .

"And my Battle Phase is still active." The pink-haired girl reminded her friend. "You know what that means."

"Oh crap…" Kurogasa groaned.

“Battle! Karas [Jet Mode] directly attacks the player! Laser Feathers!” Honoka announced. The transformed Karas performed a few aerial maneuvers before it set its sights upon Kurogasa and fired a barrage of blue energy bolts from its wings that struck the ground around the boy, sending small explosions of dust up into the air.

**Honoka:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 500

"Ughhh… not cool, Honoka-chan!" 

"Hey, not my fault you could never beat my beloved Karas." Honoka shot back with her tongue out. "Beeeeehhhhh!"

"Just get your turn over already, would ya?"

Rolling her eyes, the pink-haired girl continued, "I place one card face down. Ta-n shuuryou."

"Well that's about to change. I'm not the same person I once was! Not with my new Deck with me! O-re no ta-n!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card, increasing his Hand to four. "I play Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have six cards!" He said, allowing both players to draw until they have six. When he looked at them, he smirked, "Yosh, just what I'm looking for."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Honoka pondered.

"First, I activate the Spell Card, Cost Down! By sending one card to the Graveyard, I can reduce the Level of the current Monsters in my Hand by 2!" He said, before discarding a card. "Now I'll summon Servant Caster - Xuanzang Sanzang in ATK mode!"

Appearing in front of Kurogasa is a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, pink eyes, and… rather large breasts. She was dressed in a skimpy version of a Buddist monk’s traveling outfit while also wielding a staff  **(6-4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100)** .

"What the hell is she wearing?" Honoka questioned with a slight incline of her brow. "Kuro-kun, don’t tell me you’ve got a pervy Deck!"

_ "How rude!"  _ Xuanzang huffed.  _ "Master is not lecherous!" _

"Oh, I beg to differ. Just look at what you're wearing!" Honoka gestured at the Caster Servant's choice in… clothing. "How can you stand to wear something like that!?"

_ "These? My robes are standard in the service of Buddha."  _ Xuanzang stated matter-of-factly.

“What? As Buddha’s concubine? You’re certainly dressed for the part.” Honoka countered. The jet plane version of Karas seemed to have a sweatdrop as it listened to its mistress’s argument with the Servant. "Wait… why am I talking to you? As a matter of fact,  _ how _ could I talk to you?! You're just a hologram!"

_ "Oops…" _ Xuanzang suddenly winced as she glanced back at Kurogasa.  _ "I think I messed up, Master." _

"Ya think?" Kurogasa deadpanned with crossed arms and a twitching eyebrow.

"Okay, you're definitely explaining yourself after this Duel is over, Kurogasa. And don't think you can escape either. You wouldn't like it when I get angry." Honoka warned the boy.

"Fine, fine…" Kurogasa sighed. "Anyways, continuing on, "I activate the Spell Card, Prana Burst!" A card appeared in front of Kurogasa, the image detailing Servant Saber - Artoria Pendragon surrounded by a blue aura similar to wind.

“What does that card even do?” Honoka questioned.

"If I have a Monster with "Saber", "Lancer", or "Archer" in my Hand, I can Special Summon it, ignoring Summoning conditions! And I happen to have that card right here!"

"Nani!?" The girl exclaimed in shock.

"I summon Servant Lancer - Scáthach in ATK mode!"

Rising from a blue portal was a beautiful woman with long red wine hair, blood red eyes, and an alluring figure. She wore a skintight dark purple-lavender bodysuit with pieces of black armor affixed onto her arms and legs while wielding a long, barbed blood red spear  **(7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)** .

"Are you ready, Scáthach?" Kurogasa asked.

_ "Yes, Master. Let us teach this girl a lesson."  _ Scáthach told the boy.

"With pleasure," Kurogasa smirked. "First, I activate Scáthach's first ability! I add a Tuner Monster to my Hand, from my Deck so I choose Familiar - Fou!" He said, adding said card. "But I won't be using it because I activate Scáthach's second ability! By ditching the last two cards in my Hand, I can destroy up to two facedowns on your side of the Field!"

"But I only have one facedown…" Honoka said with a grimace as she looked at her facedown card.

"That's right. Meaning it goes bye-bye!" Kurogasa stated.

Scàthach twirled her spear between her fingers before throwing it right at the facedown card, shattering it into pieces. The spear immediately materialized right back into the woman’s hand.

"And now to win this Duel! Xuanzang, attack Karas!"

"What?!" Honoka cried out in confusion. "But my monster is stronger than yours. Wouldn't it be smarter to use your Lancer?"

"Ohohoho~ did you think I don't remember about your Jet's ability? The part where if it battles a Monster with higher points than it, then Karas gains 1000 ATK?" 

“So you did remember. Then I’m guessing Xuanzang has an ability that’ll destroy my monster.” Honoka stated.

"Exactly. When she battles a Monster who's ATK is higher than yours, your Monster is destroyed instead and I  _ gain _ Life Points equal to the difference."

“That’s actually a pretty good ability.” The buxom girl admitted with a grin but she didn’t look at all worried. “Well, give me your best shot. I wanna see how much stronger you’ve gotten."

Kurogasa raised a brow at how calm Honoka seemed to be but couldn’t let this opportunity pass. “Alright, here I come! Battle! Xuanzang attacks Karas Jet Mode! Five Elements Mountain - Shaka Nyorai Palm!" He declared. Xuanzang took a stance as a fiery aura encompassed her form in a split second she appeared in front of the jet black aircraft and delivered a barrage of palm strikes that started to damage it then with one final hit, sent Karas flying before it crashed and exploded against a wall. “And the difference between their ATK now gets added to my Life Points.”

**Honoka:** 2000

**Kurogasa:** 700

"Well, I have no monsters and no cards. I'm practically open. So, go ahead, Kuro-kun. Finish the Duel." Honoka goaded the boy on.

"With pleasure! Scáthach, attack Honoka directly with Gáe Bolg Alternative!" The Queen of the Shadowlands did as her Master ordered, summoning a second blood red spear in her other hand then threw both of them right at Honoka, who stood in place. This was it. Victory was going to be Kurogasa's.

"You fell for it, Kuro-kun." Honoka said with a smirk. "I activate a Trap Card from my Graveyard! Pegas Star Merge!" A card with an image of a tall blue-white robot with the chest open to reveal a green crystal appeared on her Field.

"What?!" Kurogasa exclaimed in surprise. "A Trap from the Graveyard!?"

"That's right. I was waiting for this moment. Remember that facedown card you destroyed? I wanted you to do that. Because when Pegas Star Merge is in the Graveyard and I have no monsters on my Field, I can banish this card and Special Summon a Synchro Monster with ‘Tekkaman' in its name!" Honoka stated.

"WHAT?!"

"Pegas!" The girl called out as the Trap Card shattered and took its place as the massive robot from the image. The torso on the robot began to open as the green crystal glowed brightly. "I banish you from the game in order to call forth one of my strongest warriors!" The robot, Pegas, suddenly transformed into a single Synchro Gate and a pillar of light erupted.

_ "Cosmic energies gather to the center! Space calls forth to service the knight with limitless potential! Synchro Summon! Rise now, Tatsunoko Knight - Tekkaman Blade!" _

Rising from the light is an eight foot tall white-red armored man that seemed more like a robot appearance wise but wielded a double-bladed lance with a dark green visor that hid his glowing green eyes  **(8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2300)** .

"Oh no…" Kurogasa paled.

"Oh yes, and since you declared your attack, you can’t stop it now. Tekkaman Blade, retaliate!" Honoka told the space knight, who nodded as he swung his double-bladed lance to deflect the blood red spears, shattering them into shards of metal. "Destroy his Lancer with your most powerful technique!" The shoulder pauldrons on Blade’s armor suddenly opened, revealing greenish-blue crystals as energy gathered in them.

_ "VOLTEKKAAAAAAA!" _ The Tekkaman roared as he fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy that ripped its way towards the Lancer-class Servant, who hardly put up much of a fight and closed her eyes, accepting her fate before being consumed in the light.

**Honoka:** 2000

**Kurogasa:** 0

* * *

Kurogasa stood there in total silence and shock as the Solid Vision disappeared and the Duel Disks deactivated.

"Looks like I won again, Kuro-kun." Honoka told her friend.

"…" Kurogasa just stood there, still stunned.

"Uh… Kuro?" Honoka blinked before walking up to him, and waving her hand over his face. "Kuro? Hellooooooo~ earth to Kuro?"

"H-Huh?" Kurogasa seemed to snap out of it. "W-What?"

"Are you upset that you lost again? Or are you shocked that your new Deck was beaten?" She inquired.

"I, uh…" Kurogasa got out. "I… don't know, to be honest."

"If it makes you feel better, you actually almost had me. If you hadn't have destroyed my facedown card, I would've been in trouble. I've no doubt that your new Deck is strong and you’ve gotten stronger as a result too." Honoka told the boy.

"Really? You think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She raised a brow at him.

"Well…" He thought about it.

"Okay! That was one time, alright!?" She quickly regained her composure. "But what I'm trying to say is that even though you lost, you actually had me sweating."

"Oh, well… thanks then, I guess."

"Yo, Honoka, I'm- huh? Kuro?!"

The two Duelists look to the source of the voice and spot… Leo Hikaru, who was dressed in his Riding Duel gear.

"Uh… hey Leo." He waved sheepishly.

Suddenly, Kurogasa was wrapped up in a bear hug that caught him off guard. "Dude! When did you get here? You should've called! I would've been here as fast as possible!" Leo said with a wide grin.

"S-Sorry, Yusei and I… got through the Pipeline and- gack! Okay, Leo! Choking…! Can't breathe…! Need air…!" Kurogasa wheezed.

"Ah, sorry," The blue-eyed teen said sheepishly as he released his hold on Kurogasa, who dropped on the ground, gasping for air.

"Do you… even know… your own strength?" Kurogasa wheezed again.

"All honesty? I do not." Leo answered.

"And… what's this I hear about you almost dethroning Jack?" Kurogasa asked, as he got back up.

"Oh, you heard about that? Yeah, I was in the middle of a Riding Duel with Jack Atlas. It was awesome, I was about to beat him!" Leo said with a wide grin… before he started to sulk. "Until my mom called."

"Who calls in the middle of a Riding Duel?!"

"You've obviously never met my mom." The dark-haired boy said dryly. "And… wait, you said you and Yusei went through the Pipeline?"

"Yeah? Why?" 

"Oh man… you realize that place is lined with trash, right? And the smell never leaves." Leo pointed out.

"I got through before the trash came. It was shut down for maintenance. What are ya talking about?"

"Sniff your clothes."

Kurogasa looked down and sniffed it. "Okay, fair point…" He sighed. "Honoka, mind if I borrow the shower and laundry room?"

"Sure, I'll show you where they are." Honoka answered.

* * *

Meanwhile as the three friends reunited, a desperate Riding Duel was being waged between Yusei and Jack. One seeking to get his card back while the other wanted a Duel that would excite him as King. Flying beside the D-Wheelers were two dragons, both equally different yet ferocious in their own right. One was Jack's Red Demon's Dragon, and the other was Yusei's Stardust Dragon. The two of them were on equal footing and it was anyone's Duel at this point. The only thing that Jack was disappointed in was the fact that one, there were no cheering fans to see him, and two, Yusei hadn't really changed over the past couple of years.

"You won't be able to win like this Yusei!" Jack taunted. "I can tell from our Riding Duel is that you haven't changed in the last two years."

"Wrong, Jack. I  _ have _ changed. And I'll prove it by defeating you in this Duel!" Yusei declared as his Stardust Dragon roared in agreement.

"Then come at me, Yusei!" Jack shouted as Red Demon's Dragon roared at his opponent. "Battle! Red Demon's Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!" Jack declared as his ace dragon reared back its clawed fist as energy surrounded it then threw it towards Stardust Dragon.

"Dead Gardna's effect activates! First, it redirects your attack toward it!" Yusei declared as a ghostly monster appeared in front of Stardust Dragon, taking the hit that its ally would've received instead as it shattered into particles. "Next, the attack strength of the monster that destroyed it decreases by 1000 until the end of the turn."  **(8/ATK: 3000-2000/DEF: 2000)**

"Hmph, you really haven't changed have you." Jack said. "I've seen move plenty times while in the Satellite."

"Then you won't see  _ this _ coming. Trap activate! Counterattack Beacon!" Yusei said, revealing the face-down. "When you destroyed my Dead Gardna, Stardust Dragon's ATK will increase by 500!" He said, as the Stardust Dragon glowed a white aura.  **(8/ATK: 2500-3000/DEF: 2500)** "Not only that, it will force both of our dragons to attack right now!"

***BA-DUMP!***

All of a sudden, Yusei's and Jack's right arms pulsated briefly in pain. "Gh… what…" Yusei gritted his teeth. What was it? But he had no time to think about it. "Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Red Demon's Dragon! SHOOTING SONIC!" The white slender dragon reared its head and shot out a blast of stardust and cosmic energy at Jack's dragon.

"Trap Card, open! Roar of Pride!" Jack declared, as his reverse card lifted up. "This lets me pay Life Points equal to the ATK difference between two battling monsters! Red Demon's Dragon's ATK increases by 1000 plus an extra 300, during damage calculation." The red dragon glowed a red aura as it powered  **(8/ATK: 2000-3300/DEF: 2000)**

**Yusei:** 500/ **SPC:** 8

**Jack:** 900/ **SPC:** 10

"Now attack!" Jack shouted as Red Demon's Dragon spewed out flame to counterattack. When the two attacks collided, Yusei's and Jack's arms pulsated even stronger.

***BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!***

Despite the pain he was in, Yusei quickly intervened to prevent his precious dragon from being destroyed. "I activate Shield Warrior's effect from the Graveyard! By removing it from play, a monster on my Field isn’t destroyed this turn!”

“But you still take damage!” Jack reminded his opponent.

Both dragons’ attacks reached a crossroad before it exploded, sending smoke and dust everywhere but Yusei still received the damage.

**Yusei:** 200/ **SPC:** 8

**Jack:** 900/ **SPC:** 10

"And now your Roar of Pride's effect wears off!"

"I can still finish this, with-"

***BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!***

"Gahhh! Not again!" Jack growled.

"My arm! Why is it burning!?" Yusei gritted. "What's-"

"What  _ is  _ this?!" Jack demanded.

In a split second, a bright crimson light emerged from their right arms and their dragons roared, almost as if they were… calling for something.

Emerging from the light was a long trail of crimson flame… At least, it resembled a trail of flame before it slowly started to change shape. Wings sprouted from a serpentine body, claws emerged from an underbelly, and gleaming yellow eyes shined in the flames.

"What the-" Yusei exclaimed in shock.

"What is that thing?!" Jack shouted, equally surprised.

The mysterious creature released a strange roar, one that gave the Duelists pause when they noticed their own dragons begin to roar in response, as if greeting the creature.

* * *

"Phew… now I smell fresh and clean." Kurogasa sighed in relief as he was wearing a white t-shirt and black mesh shorts as he was drying his hair with a towel while coming into the living room.

"And a good thing too. You don't want Honoka's dad to come home with the house smelling all funky." Leo pointed out as he looked over his Deck.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kurogasa said, as he looked at Leo. "You're still carrying the Gundams, huh?"

"Of course, I'd never go anywhere without my pals." The black-haired teen replied. "They've never let me down and I'm never gonna betray their faith in me. It's how all Duelists should feel about their cards. Right?"

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded. "Oh, speaking of." He said, before going over to his Duel Disk and took out his cards before giving it to him to look at. "I got these. I found them lying in a box around Satellite."

Leo looked over his friend's cards and noticed a glaring detail, "Uh, dude. Some of these cards look inappropriate. Plus, some of them look like genderbent versions of historical figures."

"Hey, don't blame it on me. I just found them." Kurogasa frowned.

“Well, they all look pretty strong. Man, I’m getting excited to Duel cards like these.” Leo admitted. “You and me have to Duel sometime while you’re living here.”

"Yeah, definite-"

***BA-DUMP!***

"Ugh…" Kurogasa suddenly gasped as he felt a sensation pain throbbing in his arm, causing him to grip onto it tightly.

"Oi, you alright?" Leo asked his friend, concerned.

"I… don't know… what-"

***BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!***

"Arrrrrgh!" Kurogasa cried out as he gripped his arm tighter, now falling on one knee.

"Kuro!" Leo was by the brunette's side. "Come on, man. Hang in there!"

"You guys!" The two boys heard their friend Honoka suddenly shout, "You have to come outside and see this!"

"Forget that! Something's wrong with Kuro!" Leo shouted.

"Just get your butts out here and look at this!"

Leo groaned then placed Kurogasa's arm over his shoulders, "Come on. I'll carry you there."

Kurogasa could only nod as the two went out the door and to the patio where Honoka was waiting for them. They found the pink-haired girl waiting for them, looking at something that had yet to catch their attention.

"Hey, Honoka! What did you want us to see?" Leo called out.

"Look at- hey, what's wrong, Kuro!?" Honoka noticed.

"Oh,  _ now _ you're worried about me…" Kurogasa groaned.

"No fighting right now." Leo interjected. "So, what is it?"

Honoka quickly shook her head then gestured towards the stadium. "Look over there!"

Leo and Kurogasa did as they were told and when they did, their eyes widened in shock. Hovering above Kaiba Stadium was a giant winged Aztec dragon, with a glowing red body. It has five fingers, similar to humans, with bird-like legs, a long tail and neck and gold-colored eyes. On the end of its tail is a shovel-like dagger.

"What the…" Leo got out.

"What…  _ is  _ that?" Kurogasa managed to say. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed red. "Ahh!"

***BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!***

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Kurogasa yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, gripping his right arm tightly as he bent over. 

"Kuro!" Honoka and Leo cried out with worry for their friend.

As the boy tried to fight through the searing pain on his arm, a soothing voice suddenly reached his ears…

**_"My Champions… please… protect this world."_ **

_ 'Who… are you…?!'  _ Kurogasa thought as his mind went into a state of overdrive.

Kurogasa wasn’t the only one hearing this voice. Six other individuals felt this welcoming warmth in their chests as the voice continued to speak.

**_"My Signers… darkness comes to this world. I beseech you, answer the call to arms. For war is on the horizon."_ **

Meanwhile, inside, Kurogasa's Deck glowed and several cards flew out before flying in separate directions.

_ "Kyahhhhhhhh! What's going o~n?!"  _ Tamamo wailed out as her card was being flown.

_ "What an interesting predicament! It seems we're being taken to new Masters!" _ A burly red-haired man dressed in Macedonian armor laughed with a wide grin.

_ "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"  _ A knight in dark armor roared.

_ "Hmph, what a tasteless way to summon me." _ A sultry young woman with elf-like ears and dressed in black remarked.

* * *

"Huh?" Crow looked at Atalanta's card that was glowing. "Weird, why is this card glowing all of a sudden?"

***BA-DUMP***

Crow flinched as a burning sensation erupted from his right arm, "What the hell?" He cursed, dropping the card in his hand as he gripped his arm.

* * *

"Kuro! What's wrong!?" Honoka cried out.

"I don't know…!" Kurogasa groaned in pain. "But it hurts so much!" He said, as he then slowly removed his arm and his eyes widened to see a strange mark he had never seen before. The mark looked like the back of a serpent with three spikes. From another perspective, it seemed to resemble a tribal marking in the shape of a hook. But whatever it is, it pulsed with the same crimson glow as the strange creature. "What… What  _ is  _ this!?" He cried out, feeling terrified and scared.

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Honoka questioned.

"A glowing tattoo suddenly appearing on Kuro's arm? Nope, not at all." Leo answered.

Then all of a sudden, a card suddenly flew towards the group, as it set itself on the ground and a crimson circle appeared.

"Where the heck did that come from!?" Leo exclaimed.

Then as if being controlled like a puppet, Kurogasa suddenly stopped screaming in pain. He looked as if he was in a trance and slowly stood up, before approaching the circle.

"K-Kuro? What are you doing?" Honoka asked, but Kurogasa ignored her. "You're starting to scare me!"

But again, Kurogasa ignored her as he was focused in front of the glowing circle that was before him. He held out the arm that had the glowing red mark while clutching it with his free hand.

Then he began to speak…

_ "Silver and steel are the essence." _ _   
_ _ "The stone and the archduke of contracts are the foundation." _ _   
_ _ "I pay tribute to The Holy Light." _

The moment he said those words, the circle that was drawn in front of him began to glow a bright blue. 

_ "Raise a wall against the wind that shall fall." _ _   
_ _ "Let the four cardinal gates close." _ _   
_ _ "The three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotates. _ _   
_ _ "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill." _ _   
_ _ "Repeat every five times." _ _   
_ _ "Then shatter once filled." _

The light of the summoning circle grew brighter, before small orbs of light lifted up and started spinning rapidly, and as they spun, it became a ring of light, causing a wind to suddenly burst from the circle. Kurogasa gritted his teeth as it was slowly pushing him, but he held his ground.

_ "I shall declare here: thy flesh shall serve under me, my fate shall be with thy sword!" _ _   
_ _ "Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail!" _ _   
_ _ "In accordance with it, if thou abides by this feeling, this reason, then answer!" _

The circle's glow began to shine brighter, almost to the point that it grew blinding yet Kurogasa persisted in his speech. The crimson mark burned brighter than ever as a spectral image of a crimson dragon seemed to appear behind Kurogasa. The dragon's amber eye erupted like fire as an almost sorrowful cry echoed in the darkness.

_ "An oath shall be sworn here." _ _   
_ _ "I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! And I shall destroy all iniquities of all of Hell!" _ _   
_ _ "From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by The Three Great Words of Power, come forth from the Ring of Restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance!" _

With those final words, the light and wind coming from the summoning circle was too much as the light overtook him briefly and the wind pushed him away so much, he was flying until he slammed his back against the wall of the patio that guarded him from falling over the building, temporarily knocking the wind out of him and sliding down it. Moments later, the light disappeared in a burst and the wind was drafted upwards, leaving nothing but smoke.

"Kuro!" Honoka and Leo cried out, but before they could do anything, they heard footsteps slowly approaching. They slowly turned to see that there was a figure that had emerged from the center of the whirlwind as the figure walked past them, the two of them feeling that they  _ couldn't  _ move for whatever reason.

Kurogasa was slowly coming to, as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up at the source, he gasped softly in shock when he found himself staring up at the face of a beautiful blonde woman of European ancestry holding a magnificent white lance that seemed to glow with a holy aura.

She was definitely a beautiful and mature woman. She was tall, having her blonde hair tied in a bun, but her hair is notably longer as the side bangs of her hair went past her shoulders, and the fringe of her hair parted in two, the middle of her fringe covering her head. She wears a golden crown and her emerald eyes are full of life. She wore a red cape with white fur on the collar dressed in a revealing blue outfit that did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure, the kind that would make men fall to their knees when radiating such a form of sexuality. The very little armor she had on was silver and it was on her arms and legs that covered blue stocking that went up to her knees.

The woman stopped before the young man and asked him in a mature feminine voice that spoke of authority and respect, "I am Lancer, your Servant. I have come in response to your summons."

"I ask you… Are you my Master?"

* * *

**KRD:** Rejoice! For the first Servant has been summoned!

**GKC:** Did you have to say it like Woz?

**KRD:** Booooo, you don't know how to have fun!

**GKC:** I do too. I’m just wondering why Woz though?

**KRD:** I mean it's only appropriate. But anyways, all that aside, yeah, I know we practically skipped Yusei vs. Jack, but we all know what happens. So we feel we didn't need to repeat it here.

**GKC:** Yep, but just know that the 5D’s canon has now been permanently changed during this point. Don’t believe us? Well, you’ll see soon enough.

**KRD:** Anyways, onto the preview!

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**_Announcer:_ ** _ Jikai! Fate/5D’s! _

**_Godwin:_ ** _ The first Servant has been summoned! _

**_Lancer:_ ** _ I ask you… Are you my Master?  _

**_Kurogasa:_ ** _ My… King… _

**_Jack:_ ** _ I don't remember having this card. _

**Next Time:** The Servant Lancer and the Signers

**_Yusei:_ ** _ This card… is it… mine? _

* * *

**Capcom Fighter Ryu**   
**Level:** 4   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**ATK/DEF:** 1500/1400   
**Effect:** If you have a Monster with "Capcom Fighter Ken" on your Field, Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card gains 300 ATK. If this card would be destroyed, Tribute "Capcom Fighter Ken" to negate its destruction.

**Karas Chain** **  
** **Type:** Continuous Trap   
**Effect:** When your opponent's monster would destroy one of yours via battle or card effect, negate it. The targeted Monster is then switched into DEF Mode and cannot change Battle Position as long as this card remains on the Field.

**Capcom Fighter Ken**   
**Level:** 4   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**ATK/DEF:** 1500/1200   
**Effect:** If you have a Monster with "Capcom Fighter Ryu" on your Field, Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card gains 300 ATK. If this card would be destroyed, Tribute "Capcom Fighter Ryu" to negate its destruction.

**Tatsunoko Seahorse** **  
** **Level:** 3   
**Type:** Aqua/Tuner/Effect   
**Attribute:** WATER   
**ATK/DEF:** 100/500   
**Effect:** If this card is used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Monster, that card is immune to Spell and Trap cards until your next Standby Phase.

**Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas** **  
** **Level:** 7   
**Type:** Warrior/Synchro/Effect   
**Attribute:** DARK   
**ATK/DEF:** 2800/2000   
**Effect:** 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monster   
If this card destroys an opposing monster by battle, it can conduct a second Battle Phase. If this card would be sent to the Graveyard via battle or card effect, pay 1000 LP to negate its destruction.

**Dark Signal**   
**Type:** Quick-Play Spell   
Effect: If you have a "Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas" on the Field, Tribute that card then Special Summon 1 "Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas [Jet Mode]" or "Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas [Racer Mode]" from your Extra Deck. If either card is sent to the Graveyard, Banish this card to Special Summon "Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas".

**Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas [Jet Mode]** **  
** **Level:** 7   
**Type:** Machine/Synchro/Effect   
**Attribute:** DARK   
**ATK/DEF:** 2500/1000   
**Effect:** 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monster   
(Can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Dark Signal") If this card battles an opposing monster with higher ATK, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. On your next Standby Phase, Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Tatsunoko Ninja - Karas" from your Graveyard.

**Pegas Star Merge**   
**Type:** Quick-Play Trap   
**Effect:** When activated from the Graveyard, if you have no monsters on the Field, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster with "Tekkaman" in its name by banishing this card. When activated on the Field, Special Summon 1 "Tatsunoko Mech - Pegas" (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2500) in DEF Mode from your Deck.

**Tatsunoko Knight - Tekkaman Blade** **  
** **Level:** 8   
**Type:** Warrior/Synchro/Effect   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**ATK/DEF:** 3500/2300   
**Effect:** 1 Tuner + 1+ Non-Tuner Monster   
If one of the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon this card is "Tatsunoko Mech - Pegas", this card gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. Once per Turn, discard 1 card from your Hand in order to conduct this monster’s Battle Phase. This card is unaffected by card effects that would send it to the Graveyard.

**Servant Assassin - Sasaki Kojirō**   
**Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** DARK   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1700/200   
**Effect:** Once per turn, this card destroys 1 monster on the opponent’s Field with the lowest DEF.

**Servant Berserker - Kiyohime** **  
** **Level:** 5   
**Attribute:** FIRE   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1700/1600   
**Effect:** This card is also treated as a "Dragon"-Type Monster. If you are the target of a direct attack, Special Summon this monster without Tribute from your hand or Deck. The Battle Phase ends immediately.

**Servant Saber - Musashi Miyamoto** **  
** **Level:** 4   
**Attribute:** EARTH   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 1800/200   
**Effect:** Once per turn, this card can perform a direct attack on the opponent by sending 1 card in your hand to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard via a card effect or from battle, Special Summon a Level 4 or below “Servant” monster from your hand.

**Servant Caster - Xuanzang Sanzang** **  
** **Level:** 6   
**Attribute:** LIGHT   
**Type:** Spellcaster/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2300/1100   
**Effect:** If this card battles a monster with equal or higher ATK, that monster is destroyed while this card’s destruction is negated and any battle damage you would receive is reduced to 0. Gain LP equal to the difference between this card’s ATK and the ATK of the card that is targeted.

**Servant Lancer - Scáthach** **  
** **Level:** 7   
**Attribute:** DARK   
**Type:** Warrior/Effect   
**ATK/DEF:** 2800/2400   
**Effect:** If this card is either Normal or Special Summoned, draw 1 Tuner monster from your Deck and add it to your hand. By sending 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 2 face-down Spell/Trap cards on the Field. If this monster was used as Material to Synchro Summon "Servant Lancer - Cu Chulainn", give half of this monster’s ATK to the Synchro Monster.


End file.
